


Objet Trouvé

by eunkwangeee



Category: BTOB
Genre: I don't think this is angsty, I like this one more, M/M, i guess that's all hehe, i just changed this story's summary, idk what to call this, it's okay au?, just fluff with some drama lol, no changes in the whole story tho, oh and i changed the rating too, that would be all tnx, too many curses that's why, whatever, yes guys, yes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkwangeee/pseuds/eunkwangeee
Summary: Objet Trouvé(n.) a natural or discarded object, found by chance, that has a certain beauty.As his motorcycle keeps on getting closer to the subject, his eyes land on a pair of dirty shoes, and a pair of legsㅡ wait.Wait.It's actually a human.A human is lying on the ground!"Holy shit!" Changsub releases a horrified gasp, then quickly stopping his motorcycle engine in front of the unconscious man. "What the fuck!"





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!! does everyone still remember it's okay's mv? because this story is an au of that. one day i was watching some of btob's music videos, then i stumbled upon it's okay, and tada! this fic was born hahaha. i hope you guys will like this!
> 
> also, this is just gonna be a three-shot (yes, i gave up trying to make one-shots lol), and i don't know if i can update this as fast as possible, but i'll try my best!! please give this fic lots of love!! enjoy reading ❤

Sungjae looks up at the cloudless sky and immediately regrets his decision as the harsh rays of the afternoon sun hits his eyes.  
  
Summer Season has officially begun. The scorching sun seems getting angrier each passing day, bringing the wind along in its unreasonable wrathㅡ making the humidity twice as cruel as last year. Sungjae adjusts his cap, which is now totally drenched in sweat, making a futile attempt to protect his face from getting burnt. He continues to make slow and heavy steps while he agressively wipes the large beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face using the back of his hands.  
  
Maybe most people his age are now enjoying the end of their school year by going to far away beaches or flying out of the country to tour around the world with their families, yet here he isㅡ treading this unfamiliar dry and empty road that seems to go on foreverㅡ all by himself.  
  
But it's all right. Sungjae will still choose all of these, than go back to the blackhole that is his once called home. He'll never go back to that place anymore. Everyone will be more than happy to know that he's finally gone, for sure.  
  
Specially his father.  
  
_"I did my wedding proposal earlier. I'm going to marry Heesun, Sungjae."_  
  
_He harshly gets up from his bed, quickly looking for that familiar voice he once adored. Sungjae saw his father standing on the front door of his own bedroom, not even attempting to make a step forward to come in. His dad still looks good, like he didn't struggle at all, and it really makes his blood boil. The old man seemed to have easily moved on because he got back on his daily life pretty quicklyㅡ as if he had never went through that lowest point in their lives at all. It feels like Sungjae's the only one who struggled, and keeps on struggling up until today._  
  
_"Mom just died, Dad! What are you trying to do?" He can't help but raise his voice as he hollers back, his eyes glaring daggers to the man. "And really, you're telling me this on her death anniversary? Show some respect, will you?!"_  
  
_"Your mom died two years ago, Son. It's been so long," His father briefly reminds him, voice laced with apparent exhaustion. "And I don't want you to feel like I'm hiding something from you, so I want to tell you the news as soon as possible."_  
  
_"Yeah, you couldn't even wait until this day ends. Geez." Sungjae bitterly scoffs as he looks away from his father, his vision flying towards the smiling portrait of his mom sitting on his bedside table. His chest instantly tightens. "You couldn't wait to replace mom, huh? Now I'm really wondering if you even loved her at all, because if you do, thenㅡ"_  
  
_"You don't have the right to question the love I had for your mother. You're just nothing but my son." His father raises a shaking finger as he warns him, voice dropping a few tones lower and it makes Sungjae scared for a moment. "You don't have any idea of what your mom and I have been throughㅡ"_  
  
_"But it seems like you already forgot everything you've been through with her, though?" He rudely cuts his father's speech, his eyes glowering back at him with so much hatred. "Just say that you're a horndog that couldn't live without a woman, and go."_  
  
_Sungjae quickly cowers in fear. He didn't expect his father to step inside his room and come rushing towards him, anger reflecting in his eyes. He gasps loudly when the man pulls him by the collar of his shirt, fist rising up in the air. It all just happened too fast. Sungjae wasn't prepared for his father's outburst of anger at all. He was about to apologize when his eyes catches up the sight of a gold engagement ring on his father's raised fist, and that's when reality snaps back at him._  
  
**_A freaking cheater!_**  
  
_"What, are you going to punch me?!" He bravely provokes the older as he raises his face to meet his father's own fuming one. "Go on, give me a hit! Punch me all you want if it'll give you satisfaction!"_  
  
_He watches as his Dad clench his jaw, the veins on his neck starts to appear alarmingly. The old man's face is flushed in deep red, and the hand clutching his collar is quivering in aggravation. His shallow breathing fans his face, and Sungjae feels like he was trying really hard to stop himself from hurting himㅡ his one and only son._  
  
_"What, can't do it? Can't hurt your son?" Sungjae smirks, eyebrows raised as he challenges the older. "That's what you're only good at, anyway. You're afraid to harm the living, but you continue to hurt the dead. Mom is dead, and yet you keep on disrespecting herㅡ"_  
  
_"Youㅡ ungrateful brat!"_  
  
_Sungjae feels the powerful blow of his Dad's fist landing on his mouth, his body getting tossed on the other side of the bed as a result. His head spins momentarily. **Dad really punched me!** He feels the corner of his lips splitting as he tastes blood in his mouth. Sungjae quickly turns his head to look at him when his father grabs him by the collar again. He lets his dad pull him up as he looks at him, letting out a laugh of disbelief._  
  
**_I hate my fucking life._**  
  
_"How dare you throw such words at me?!" His dad growls at him, angry eyes piercing through him like a knife. "I am still your father, Yook Sungjae! Whether you like it or not, you ought to respect me!"_  
  
_"Well, you don't deserve to have anyㅡ"_  
  
_"You rascalㅡ"_  
  
_"Youngsung! Stop it!"_  
  
_His father was about to punch him again when they hear Heesun's horrified shriek. They both turn to look at her, and they saw her crying, both hands covering her mouth as she silently weeps. His father instantly detaches his grip on his collar, like he touched something hot and got burned by it. Sungjae scoffs as he strongly pushes his father away, making the man stumble on his feet lightly._  
  
_"Heesun, s-since when w-were youㅡ"_  
  
_"It doesn't matter, Youngsung. I saw you hit your son! You don't do that to your child, never!"_  
  
_The woman was about to step inside Sungjae's room, but she instantly stops on her tracks when the younger points a cautionary finger at her._  
  
_"Don't you dare step a foot inside my room!" He harshly orders the lady, not caring if his Dad hears his disrespectful tone at all. "You're not allowed to go where my mother went! Go away!"_  
  
_"B-but you're bleeding, Sungjae!" Heesun looks hurt by his words, her quivering lips and watering eyes are enough proofs, but it looks like she just chose to ignore all of it. "We should treat that firstㅡ"_  
  
_"I don't care! I don't want you here!" Sungjae strongly objects, voice seething with so much hate. "Get out! I don't want to see yㅡ"_  
  
_"Let's go, Heesun."_  
  
_He suddenly heard his father's firm voice. Sungjae watches as his Dad goes to the woman's direction, and puts a comforting arm around her frame while gently rubbing her back, whispering words of apology. Sungjae almost vomits at the scene._  
  
**_How can Dad do this in front of me and my mother?_**  
  
_"That stubborn brat is not gonna change soon." He saw his dad face him again, giving him a warning glare and a tight-lipped smile. The old man looks completely done dealing with him. "The marriage will happen, Sungjae, and you can't do anything to stop it. You need to understand that everything should stay in the past now. You should learn to let your mother go. It's for your own good."_  
  
_Sungjae crosses his arms as he quickly turns his face away from the two adults in front of him. No, he will not listen to his father. He will not bury his mother's memory. He wil never agree to their wedding. He, not in a million years, will accept that woman in their family. No words can express how much hatred he's feeling for his father right now. How ironic is it that his father is the one telling him to forget his mother? How can he let go and replace someone he once dearly loved so easily? That, he will never understand._  
  
_It is now very clear to him that his father is choosing Heesun over him and his mother, and obviously, he's not needed here any longer. His opinions for this family doesn't matter anymore now that his mother is gone. His mom was the only one who cared for him, anyway._  
  
_If there's one thing he's letting go tonight, it will be his life as the son of this household. What is the point of staying here when you don't even feel at home in your own home anymore? Living here just became too toxic and unbearable for him. There's not a single day in which he and his father won't clash. Sungjae believes leaving them alone is the only acceptable solution to all of these._  
  
_Rest assured that his disappearance will not be noticed, his presence will definitely not be missed, either. That's how insignificant he is._  
  
Two weeks has quickly passed since he ran away from home, and knowing his father's huge influence and capability, he should've probably found him three days after he left. Still, look at him nowㅡ wandering around the streets of Korea that his feet are already full of nasty blisters, and it totally hurts like hell. This makes him resent the said man even more, because this just proves that what he had thought about him is trueㅡ his father truly doesn't care for him anymore. That old man didn't even try his best in looking for him when he's just a few kilometers away from Seoul.  
  
Well, it's not like he wants to go back to that damn house, anyway. They can now live freely for all he cares.  
  
Sungjae's head suddenly throbs painfully, like everything around him is spinning mad, maybe because it's been three days since he had a proper meal. He badly wants to eat something, but unfortunately there's not even a single soul in this road he's been travelling since forever, not even a car passing by. His stocks of bread have all been consumed, too. He slowly opens the cap of his tumbler and put it near his mouth to atleast keep himself hydrated, but not even a single drop came out of it. He vehemently shakes it to make sure, but no such luck.  
  
Sungjae is starving to death. The pounding in his head intensifies as he feels his breathing becoming slow, deep, and painful. His sweat feels cold against his skin all of a sudden.  _Shit, I can't faint here._ He tries to put a stop on his tracks to conserve his remaining energy, but the action just made him even dizzier. He then clutches his head as he feels it throb in the most painful way, an annoying thin buzzing sound starts ringing in his ears. He tries his best to look for help, but his vision suddenly turns black. His surroundings went eerily quiet, and then he feels himself falling hard on the cemented road.  
  
Unexpectedly, everything doesn't hurt anymore.

***

"Twenty five orders of Yangnyeom Chicken! Complete with side dishes and rice! Just how will I carry all of you again, hmm?"  
  
Changsub smiles to no one in particular as he adjusts the red helmet on his headㅡ his hair inside completely drenched in sweat due to the severe heat. Today seems like a great day, though. Their small fried chicken restaurant has been quite busy since morning as piles of customers keep on coming in. Their landline has also been ringing nonstop because of people asking to have their products delivered in various places. He left the duty of managing the store to his uncle while he do the delivery service outside. Changsub is used to all of this, but he seriously hates doing the deliveries during summer because to be honest, who wants to go outside and get burned under this angry ball of fire?  
  
But it's alright. This is nothing compared to how much he's willing to do for his uncle. Changsub owe his life to that man, big time. He's forever grateful to his uncle for raising and accepting him until now.  
  
Changsub quickly checks the time, and his eyes widen in shock as he realized that he only has ten minutes left before the promised time of arrival. He quickly steps on the accelerator of his motorcycle, his eyes focusing on the empty road in front of him as he cusses the customer in his mind.  
  
Don't get him wrong, he's thankful for all the blessings they're receiving today, but who the hell wants his order to be delivered in fifteen minutes knowing that their store is located in the outskirts of Suwon? Normally, it always takes him half an hour to reach the capital. This guy must think that they do teleportations as delivery service. There are many chicken restaurants in the capital, they even have the famous Suwon Chicken Street there, so why choose them?  
  
_Heh, maybe our Chicken is really becoming famous now._  
  
Changsub's grin slowly fades when he spots something lying on the right side of the road a few meters away from him. He squints his eye to figure out what is that thing sprawled on the ground. Did someone drop their belongings without them knowing? Well, if he's guessing it correctly, he can see a white cap, a huge bagpack and a small silver tumbler. As his motorcycle keeps on getting closer to the subject, his eyes land on a pair of dirty shoes, and a pair of legsㅡ wait.  
  
Wait.  
  
It's actually a human.  
  
A human is lying on the ground!  
  
"Holy shit!" Changsub releases a horrified gasp, then quickly stopping his motorcycle engine in front of the unconscious man. "What the fuck!"  
  
He slowly and carefully makes his way closer to where the man lies, his left hand covering his mouth due to shock. Changsub then nervously squats down to inspect the scene, eventually finding out that the human lying on the ground is actually a manㅡ a young man, probably a couple of years younger than him. He slowly sits down on the ground completely, and then he cautiously lift his shaking hand to know if the man is still alive or not.  
  
"Be alive. Please be alive." He repeatedly chants as he puts his hand on the unconscious guy's shoulder, nudging it gently. "E-Excuse me, Sir? Are you o-okay?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
The guy didn't show any response and just remained unconscious, which makes Changsub panic a little. He roams his eyes around to make sure that no one is watching him. He doesn't want people to get the wrong idea here, okay? They might mistake him for disposing a dead body, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to go to jail. Well, at least not now. He still got a delivery to do.  
  
_Fuck! The fried chickens!_  
  
Changsub quickly looks down at the guy below him, his hands getting sweatier as seconds tick. If he doesn't leave right at this moment, he'll totally be late, and the least thing he needs right now is a complaint from his customer. What the hell is happening now? Is this some kind of a hidden camera prank? If it is, then he's just gonna leave this guy alone. He has a lot of things to do, and he doesn't have time to play games with someone who enjoys pretending to be dead.  
  
He was about to stand up when his eyes caught the man's very pale, dirty, and sweaty face, and a small voice inside his head keeps on insisting that this doesn't look like a prank at all.  
  
Changsub takes in a deep breath, deciding to place his fingers on the guy's neck to find his pulse. _There it isㅡ Yes!_  He releases a loud sigh of relief when he feels a faint thumping on the guy's veins. The man is still alive and breathing, just passed out, which clearly means one thingㅡ he can now leave the scene and go back to his work. This guy will wake up soon, he's sure of it, so he doesn't need to call the police anymore. Maybe he can fully check on him later after he delivered the orders.  
  
That's right, he'll just help him once he returns.  
  
Changsub starts the engine right after he sat on his motorcycle, ready to continue his interrupted work, when his eyes fall on the guy again. _It's not a good idea to leave the man alone in here when he's unconcious and all, right? What if people fail to notice him and accidentally run him over? Or what if a wild animal suddenly appear and eat his organs?_ Changsub shudders at his thoughts, then he bites his nails anxiously. Should he just bring this man along with him? His conscience won't take it if something bad will happen to the guy, but he won't forgive himself if he disappoints his uncle again with a customer's complaint either.  
  
"Why are you making me use my brain in this heat?!" He cries, and then he points an accusatory finger on the man's sleeping form. "You! If I get scolded by my customer, I'm gonna make sure you'll die in my hands!"  
  
After a few seconds of self-deliberation, Changsub finally turns off the engine of his motorcycle again, and then he steps out of it to do the unimaginable. _I can't believe I'm doing this! Argh!_ He doesn't know how he'll do this successfully without the guy falling off, but he'll give it a try.  
  
He reckons he still didn't throw away the rope he once used which is under his seat's compartment...

***

Staring is rude, they say. Glaring is even worse. Changsub doesn't know how to explain it, but he thinks he's doing it both. His blood is boiling out of total irritation, and it's all because of the unsuspecting guy in front of him, who is eating like he's never been fed for a decade.  
  
Their small chicken restaurant is done for tonight. His uncle has already flipped the signage outsideㅡ from **come in, we're open** to **sorry, we're closed** , indicating that they're not accepting diners anymore. Changsub watches as his uncle proceeds to sit beside the now conscious young man, coaxing him to eat as much as he wants, and to not mind his dramatic cranky nephew who's busy throwing knives at him in his mind.  
  
Well, this dramatic cranky nephew has all the rights to feel that way, okay?  
  
He's been reprimanded by a lot of entitled customers before, but he was totally humiliated to the bones today. Changsub was late for almost an hour, the fried chickens have gone completely cold, and the guy who ordered them was pissed as hell. His customer was throwing a housewarming party, so imagine all the people who were there to witness him being called stupid and unprofessional, curses included. The guy even had the nerve to smack him on the head while threatening to abandon his orders because he was dissatisfied with the service. After practically begging and apologizing on his knees, Changsub successfully got the payment, nevermind the cash being thrown harshly at his face.  
  
He catches the younger's eyes glancing at him before turning completely away, and he was reminded again of his attempt to be a savior on a white horse (in his case, an old motorcycle) earlier. He'll never forget the stares he received while he was driving, specially when he had reached the capital. Changsub perfectly understands, of course. Who wouldn't think of something inappropriate when you see an unconscious man tied down on a motorcycle by a rope? They might thought of how brave of a thug he is, kidnapping some minor in broad daylight. Oh, the humiliation.  
  
What seems like a prefect day turns out to be a nightmare, and it's all of this stinky homeless kid's fault! Changsub will never forgive him, not in this life time.  
  
"My nephew here told me that he found you unconscious on the road," Changsub hears his Uncle Sangchul's usual friendly voice trying to start a conversation. "Are you lost, young man? Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I'm..." They both wait for the younger to swallow his food first before he can answer. "Actually, I don't have anywhere to go."  
  
No. Not again. This scenario has happened way too many times already, and Changsub won't fall for it anymore. Why do homeless people always find their way here? Does their restaurant look like an orphanage? His uncle had sheltered plenty of kids beforeㅡ Sangchul is too kind for his own good, reallyㅡ and they just got betrayed every single time. They either got their store's sales stolen, or their appliances secretly sold, with the kids running away with the money. Not even one of those ungrateful pricks has ever paid back his uncle's kindness, and that's what makes Changsub furious.  
  
_This guy is definitely one of them, too._  
  
"Hey, punk. I know exactly where this is going." Changsub abruptly interjects as he crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the younger even harder. "You better finish your food and go somewhere else. We don't have rooms for another thief here."  
  
"I-I'm not a thief, I swear!" He watches as the man turns to his uncle, his hands clasped together, his face desperate. "Sir, please believe me! I'm not a thief! I will never steal anything from you! I can even work here for free! I just need a place to stay for a while, please!"  
  
"Try something else, kid. I've already heard that before." Changsub scoffs, his irritation climbing up two steps at a time. "I bet you, Uncle, he's running away from some gang because he stole their money, that's why he needs a place to hideㅡ"  
  
"I'm not a gangster! Will you stop making stories?!" The younger barks at him, not even intimidated by him for one bit. "I am not involved in any gangs or whatever. I am not a thief. I am not a criminal, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Bullshiㅡ"  
  
"Why do you need a place to stay, kid?"  
  
Changsub abruptly stops cursing when he heard his Uncle's sudden question. He immediately shakes his head as he saw the younger looks down and started playing with his fingers, eyes darting between him and his Uncle. _Suspicious._ The kid is taking too much time in answering the question, and he knows exactly why. This guy right here is certainly trying to come up with some tragic story in his head so he could win his Uncle's sympathy. That's how it's always been, but he kind of wants to hear this kid's reason this time. It might entertain him for all he knows.  
  
"I... to tell you the truth," the younger shakily releases a sigh, his lips quivering. "I r-ran away from h-home because m-my Dad h-hates me."  
  
"Oh, a classic spoiled brat." Changsub snorts, not taking all of these craps from the other seriously. "Your Dad doesn't hate you. You're actually just an overly sensitive crybaby, so go home andㅡ"  
  
"Clean your bedroom now, Lee Changsub. This boy will stay here for the time being."  
  
His jaw instantly drops as he dumbly gapes at his Uncle's retreating back while making his way over their Restaurant's counter to do this day's inventory. Changsub cannot believe this. His Uncle was fooled again by some sly kid, and it only took him less than five minutes to do that! He's afraid of what else this cunning guy can do, honestly. He agressively runs his fingers through his hair, then he closes his eyes, trying his best to calm himself by taking slow deep breaths.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sir. Thank you very much for accepting me. I'll work really hard to repay your kindness, Sir."  
  
When he opens his eyes, he saw the kid bowing repeatedly to his Uncle's direction, a big triumphant smile plastered on his boyish face. Sangchul just waves at him dismissively, focusing on counting the money in front of him. He thought his Uncle can't possibly be that dumb for accepting another thug, but here we are.  
  
"Thank you for saving me when I fainted earlier," Changsub is taken-aback when the guy suddenly turns to him. He raises his eyebrows when the punk even bowed to him. "And I'll prove you wrong. I really mean no harm."  
  
Truth be told, Changsub still refuses to believe the guy. He has trust issues and he's not afraid to show it all. If his Uncle wants the kid to stay and work here, then fine. He will just strictly keep a close tab on him everyday so they will not be fooled again. Changsub can deal with betrayals and everything, it's just his Uncle that he's worried about. He cannot let his Uncle Sangchul be taken-over by stress again.  
  
"Sub-ah, teach him how to clean the store."  
  
"Yes, Uncle." Changsub quickly stands up from his seat, and then he turns to look at the younger, his eyes shooting daggers. "You, follow me."  
  
"Yes, hyung."  
  
"Don't call me that." He snaps back at the younger rather harshly. For some unknown reasons, his blood just keeps on boiling. "We're not friends."  
  
"Okay, as you wish."  
  
_See? He's really irritating._  
  
"Hey you, what's your name?"  
  
Changsub should at least know this kid's name, right? It might come handy when he report him to the police. Who knows, this guy might suddenly do something terrible. Nothing is better than being prepared, anyway.  
  
"Yook Sungjae."  
  
Funny how Changsub thinks that he has heard that name before. It sounds oddly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops ain't this too long? anyways, y'all should know by now how lengthy i write, right? ㅠㅠ
> 
> ps: btob just released their song "friend"!! i can't stop crying bc i miss eunkwang so much huhu. i really love btob so much i can't wait for their comeback!! let's all anticipate!! ❤


	2. T W O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to rename this chapter "rooster" or maybe "highway" lmao i'm so tempted hahaha jk.
> 
> hello guys! does anyone still remember this fic lol i feel like it's been so long since i updated huhu sorry for the wait!! but don't worry! here it is! but fair warning! this one is really long huhu i think this is the longest chapter i wrote out of all my works and hdshshdhsj this is already the shortest that it can get!!
> 
> anyway, y'all can go and have fun reading now!! ❤

Several days have already passed, and it's not until today that Changsub finally remembers why Sungjae's name sounds familiar to him.

It's a typical sunny morning, and he's busy preparing the tables and chairs before the opening of their store. He doesn't forget to always turn the radio on so he can have some music to accompany him while working. After playing a rock song from the 80s, the radio announcer's voice suddenly comes in, signaling the series of headlines for this particular day.

Cursing because he feels like it, he proceeds to their small kitchen to get all the condiments he needed to set up the dining tables. Where the hell is that Sungjae kid even? They're supposed to open the store together because his uncle went to his friend's poultry farm to get their weekly supply of chicken meat, and yet he's the only one in here. Changsub shakes his head as he effortlessly carries the two trays of condiments back to the counter, already having a hunch that this day might not turn out as good as he expects it to be.

A static from the radio fills the whole store all of a sudden, and Changsub is quick to fix the annoying sound.

"The only son of the CEO of one of the biggest providers of semiconductors in the country, YS Industrial Co. Ltd, is still missing up to this day. Mr. Yook Youngsung told us that they still have no news regarding their son's current location."

Changsub's left hand stops in mid-air as he stood frozen in his spot. Something clicks inside his head, then he turns the radio's volume even higher.

"If anybody has any information about Mr. Yook Sungjae's whereabouts, please contact our station to help their family. Thank you. Now, moving on to entertainment news..."

He then turns the radio off, an unsettling feeling abruptly fills his entire body so he slowly leans his back against the counter. Changsub had heard this particular report last week too, and that explains the familiarity he felt when Sungjae told him his name. _Well, fuck._ Who would've thought that the kid his uncle agreed to accomodate is not a homeless thug, but an actual son of a tycoon instead? Changsub worriedly bites his nails, his heart suddenly racing. For sure, people will eventually find out that Sungjae is staying here, and they'll start accusing them of kidnapping and such. What worries him more is how the rich people work. Chances are high that they'll be behind the bars once the truth comes out.

This is the reason why he doesn't want his uncle to let random strangers enter their house anymore. It's always them who suffer the consequences in the end, anyway.

_This doesn't look goodㅡ_

Changsub's heart jumps out of his chest when the sound of cutleries falling on the floor breaks the silence. He immediately raises his head only to see Sungjae standing on the doorway of their kitchen, eyes carrying a mixture of shock and slight fear, and his face is paler than ever. He's certain that the younger had also heard the news, so there's no way to beat around the bush anymore. Changsub needs to settle this once and for all before his uncle make his arrival.

" _Tsk._  I knew we shouldn't have accepted you." He slowly makes his way in front of the younger, gaze fixed on the anxious young man. "See, I'm actually correctㅡ your father doesn't hate you at all. He's been looking for you."

"I-I'm... b-butㅡ" the younger stammers, eyes looking everywhere but him, then he unexpectedly squats down to pick the fallen utensils, his hands are slightly shaking. "S-Sorry, I'll just wash this again."

Changsub watches as Sungjae hastily picks them all up before hurriedly making his way inside the kitchen. Changsub automatically follows the younger, putting his hands inside his pockets, thinking of ways on how to make this confrontation as quick as possible because they still have a store to open and operate.

"Don't tell me you didn't have an idea that you're father will look after you?" He clucks his tongue when the younger avoids his eyes. He then leans against the sink, settling himself beside the other. "I'll get straight to the point, Yook Sungjae. You need to go home now."

"Please," Sungjae momentarily stops rinsing the utensils as he turns to look at him, eyes weary and pleading. "Please don't send me away. I don't want to go back home."

"And why is that?" His brows furrow at the younger's plea. "Don't tell me your father is mistreating you? Does he beat you? Does he starve you? Does he lock you up at home?"

"No." the younger is quick to clarify, shaking his head vehemently while turning off the faucet. "T-To tell you the t-truth, it's quite persoㅡ"

"Then, what else is your reason?" Changsub cuts the younger as he lets out a chuckle, then he lightly punches him on the arm. "You only run away from home if you get beaten, starved, or locked up in there, okay? If you aren't, then you're fine. You're rich as hell! Damn, you're even an heir to your father's multi-million company! What's there to be upset?"

This is absurd, and Changsub can't take it. He really has a hard time understanding these type of peopleㅡ these bourgeois who over reacts to small misunderstandings and treat it as major problems. They act as if these simple troubles will never be solved by their wealth, and that is seriously making him laugh. Changsub firmly believes that every problem in this world can be resolved with nothing but money. If you have the fortunes, then you're in no position to complain about life.

"To be honest, I don't think you have a problem at all." He keeps on his speech, turning to completely face Sungjae as his hands prance in the air. "You don't belong in this kind of place, kid. Go home. Apologize to your fatheㅡ"

He jolts in his place when Sungjae suddenly slams his fist on their kitchen's tiled sink, eyes glaring on the floor, and his breathing ragged like he had just ran a marathon. Changsub swears he heard some bones breaking due to the intensity of the punch, and for the first time eversince he met the younger, his whole body felt flustered that he felt his chest tightened painfully.

"There's more to life than money," Sungjae bellowed, his clenched fists shaking so violently that the veins in it look like they're going to pop any moment now. "Money isn't everythingㅡ"

"Easy for you to say." Changsub instantly counters, irritation slowly creeping up on his system. "Don't throw such words lightly, when not even once you struggled because of itㅡ"

"That's not even the reason why I ran away in the first place!" The younger yells back as he towers over him, face turning a deep shade of crimson, eyes flaming with barely contained anger. "It's so stupid of me to think that you might understand me if I tell you my story, but I guess you're too close-minded, and too judgemental to even hear me out."

Changsub's voice gets caught up in his throat. He wants to shout back, to uphold his offended pride, but not even a single sound comes out of his mouth. He hates how the younger's words keep ringing in his ears, and then going down to stab his heart repeatedly. He stands there totally defenseless, unable to bear how it stings to be viewed like that.

"You're no different from my father, I see. Is it really hard to listen to me?" The younger eyes him for a moment, a disappointed frown paints his face, before turning back to the sink. "How easy for you to stereotype me, when you probably didn't even know the feeling of losing a mother, or how it hurts that your father chose a woman he just met a year ago over you, his own son."

Changsub feels like his whole body was thrown into the deepest, coldest part of the Arctic Ocean after hearing the younger spill those words. He shamefully admits defeat upon realizing that the effort he exerted in this battle is worthless. This whole situation feels like looking in the mirror, and watching a younger version of himself from not too long ago stares right back at him.

"You would never understand what I'm going through."

 _That's not true!_ If there's someone in this room who can understand Sungjae and his pain, it's him and no one else. Changsub has been there, and it's not an easy journey getting out of it. He fully knows how miserable the younger must be feeling right now, thinking that he's all alone in this world, and that nobody cares for him at all. Changsub wants to punch himself in the face, totally regretting not trying to lend an ear to the younger first. Instead of sympathizing, he let his pride take over his emotions.

He was about to reach out his hand to Sungjae, ready to apologize, when the shrill sound of their alarm clock startles the both of them, which only means one thingㅡ it's already 9:00 am, and it's time to open the store.

"Let's just pretend that nothing happened." He hears Sungjae release a sigh, and then he scratch his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry but, I'll only leave here if Uncle Sangchul tells me to. Let's just... go back to work."

The younger gives him a quick bow and a tight-lipped smile before completely making his way out of the kitchen. He stares blankly at Sungjae's now empty spot for a moment, his emotions in total shambles. He wants to deny, but he thinks he fucked up, and guilt is slowly eating him up. _Argh! I hate this!_  Grabbing his apron quite aggressively, he takes his leave from the kitchen, opting to put his focus on work first. While doing that, he'll reflect on his awful actions toward Sungjae as well, then he'll apologize later, sincerely.

_This is why I don't have friends, tsk._

The day is already coming to an end, so as their work, and to say that the two of them are awkward is an understatement. In fact, the atmosphere around them is too suffocatingㅡ even thinking about it makes him uncomfortable. The tension between him and Sungjae is too obvious that even a few customers have become aware of it. Changsub knew his uncle had also sensed it when he caught him shooting them a look over the top of his glasses a few times, and it totally stressed the hell out of him. The younger seems to be an expert in pretending that nothing really happened, which he's pretty bad at.

He just can't take this any longer.

That's why after placing the mop inside the storage room, and before Sungjae totally disappear from his sight, Changsub immediately blocks the younger's way, and then he drives him on a corner to secure the chance. Sungjae seems a little surprised, but he still remained silent, giving him the initiative to talk first.

It was hard at first because he doesn't admit to his mistakes often, but the moment he opened his mouth, words swiftly flow past his lips like a waterfall. He apologized for being insensitive and selfish, and for not trying to know his side first. He also promised to never dismiss the younger's hardships again without putting himself in the other's shoes first, and that he'll treat him better from now on. He didn't expect to be forgiven immediately right after his speech, but he was glad that Sungjae did. He comes to the realization that this kid is really nice, afterall.

His chest feels a hundred times lighter now.

However, he's not done yet. The real reason why he wanted to approach Sungjae is to let him know that he's willing to hear his story, that he shouldn't be afraid to share it with him because he understands him perfectly, and that he knows exactly what he's going through because he's been there just like him.

"If you want to tell me again the real reason why you ran away, I'm here to listen." Changsub gives him a small, encouraging smile as he looks at the younger directly in the eyes. "We have something in common, so I want to help you get pass through it as much as I can."

When Sungjae nodded his head to give him his approval, Changsub releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It feels delightful to be relied with something as personal as this, and he'll make sure that he will not break the trust Sungjae had given him. When he said that he wants to help the younger, he really mean it, and he'll definitely do it.

"I'll tell you everything."

Changsub had known quite a lot of things about Sungjae that night, and somehow he felt unworthy to be trusted with these private matters, but his heart swelled with humility nonetheless. He learned that this nineteen year old Sungjae had a mom who died two years ago because of leukemia, and it was already too late when they knew about it. She was already too weak to even undergo a bone marrow transplant, so they didn't have a choice but to just spend her remaining days with them. Sungjae was there to witness how her mom suffered before she eventually died. The pang in his chest while the younger told all of these with his voice breaking was enough to make him a crying mess.

"My mom died when I was ten, you know?" It's Changsub's time to share, and it feels like the wound in his heart is opened again. "Stray bullet. She was just walking her way to work when she passed by a bank that was being robbed at that time, and then that's it. Everything ended in just a blink of an eye." He wipes his tears quickly before continuing. "Dad didn't took Mom's death quite well, so after a few months, he took his own life, leaving me behind. I thought that was really selfish of him, but I'm glad uncle never left me alone. I'm so grateful he's there to save me."

That was a long time ago, and Changsub was done dwelling with the pain. Now, he wants to be like his uncle and help Sungjae overcome this dark phase of his life.

There's also this thing about Sungjae's Dad marrying another woman, which was the last straw that made the younger leave their home. Basically, his father wants to pursue with the wedding even if Sungjae was totally against it. Feeling certainly betrayed, Sungjae went off and opted to never come back again. Honestly, this is a whole different issue, and Changsub is still weighing things out. It might take him plenty of days, or weeks even, to decide on his stance, but it's alright. They'll figure things out one step at a time, together.

Time passed by so quickly they didn't even notice that it was already half an hour past midnight, and they should've gone to bed two hours ago. With swollen eyes due to crying, they bid each other goodnight. Changsub watches as Sungjae goes over the couch across his roomㅡ his sleeping place eversince he lived hereㅡ and a nagging voice inside his head reprimands him for making such a big and tall guy sleep on an old, narrow, and worn-out couch. Since he's been nice for the whole night, he might as well take it to the next level.

"Sungjae," He quietly calls the other, and when the younger turns to look at him, he taps the space beside him. "You can sleep here on the bed."

"R-Really?"

"Just... don't try to kick me."

***

Eversince that particular sentimental night, Changsub finds himself getting closer to the young man. If this attachment is caused by his desire to help the younger move on from his mother's death, or because he finds Sungjae unexpectedly easy to get along with, he doesn't know. Sungjae, based from what he had seen a couple of weeks now, is a hardworking, determined, and smart guy. He picks up instructions pretty quickly, and he always put his 100% in everything that he do, making not only him impressed, but his uncle, too. Sometimes, thoughts like Sungjae being the son of a tycoon yet he's doing this kind of work crosses his mind, and guilt instantly envelopes his heart.

But when the younger gives him a triumphant smile everytime he makes his work right, he thinks that maybe, Sungjae is enjoying this kind of life, too. Well, Changsub can only hope.

Sungjae is, in a short amount of time that he had spent with him, a naughty, happy-go-lucky, and affectionate guy, too. The younger exudes a lot of charm, captivating all of their customersㅡ males, females, kids, old men, old women, name it, everyone has taken a strong liking to Sungjae, he and his uncle Sangchul included. Changsub doesn't want to admit, but he thinks he's enjoying the hugs and attention he's been getting from the younger too much. He seriously doesn't like getting attached to people, but Sungjae is... just different. There's just no way you won't be entranced by the younger's personality.

_If this fondness goes on, I think I'll finally have my first ever friend here._

Today is one of those times when their store gets almost zero customers because the heat outside is too unbearable, so people are dashing their way to the malls, or any establishments that provide good cooling system for that matter. Changsub doesn't even want to work at all. At times like this, all he wants to do is sleep for the whole day. He looks to his left side, and he finds Sungjae sitting on one of the empty chairs, bored and barely awake. He stiffles a laugh, finding the scene absolutely adorable.

"You two, wake up." Sangchul enters the store from the kitchen, phone in his right hand. "Get the two stoves I ordered from my friend now."

"Sungjae will do it." Changsub lazily waves his hand to the younger's direction. "I'm sleepy, Uncle."

"Why me?" Sungjae grimaces back at him. "I'm sleepy too, Uncle."

"And it's too hot outside!" Changsub adds, already getting irritated at the thought of going out. "Can't your friend just go here instead?"

"You lazy bums." Sangchul jokingly raises his hand, attempting to slap them. "Get up. He doesn't know how to get here. I told him you two will meet him at the capital."

"That's too farㅡ"

"Go get your keys, Lee Changsub." his uncle cuts him off of his whining, and then he turns to the younger. "Sungjae come with your hyung and help him carry the stove. Don't drop it or I'll drop the two of you, okay? Now, go."

They unwillingly drag themselves out of the store. Actually, it's more of Sungjae dragging him because he's too reluctant to go and drive under this deadly heat.

"Ah, seriously hyung!" he feels the younger shakes him when they reached their small garage. "Wake up now! You can't drive like this! You're going to get us killed!"

"Don't worry, I'll kill Uncle's friend insteadㅡ"

His words got stuck in his throat when he feels something being put on his head, and then he saw Sungjae's angelic face smiling at him softly, focused on putting the helmet on him properly. A weird sensation starts bubbling inside his chest. It's not that strong to shake his entire being, but it's subtly there, and he panics a little.

_What the fuck is this?_

"You really remind me of a rooster, hyung."

Changsub's internal contemplations get interrupted when he hears the younger utter those words, and he doesn't know if he wants to smack the younger. _Really, a rooster?_ Or maybe he should punch himself instead, because he thinks he's starting to get delusional to even feel such _things._

"Rooster, my ass." He scoffs as he gets on the motorcycle with the younger following him immediately. "Put on your helmet, kid."

"Yes, sir!" Sungjae enthusiastically answers as he did what he was told. "When you dyed your hair orange, did no one tell you that you resembled a rooster?"

" _Aish!_ " He starts the engine as he feels himself smiling a little, biting his lips before he can even burst out a laugh. "Shut up, and hold on tight because I'm gonna speed up."

"Alright!"

The ride to the capital almost roasted the both of them, but Changsub enjoyed it because Sungjae keeps on telling him stupid yet funny stuff. He noticed that once the younger starts opening his mouth, it'll be hard to make him stop talking. Changsub would say a word or two, but most of the time, he just laughs his ass off, except when Sungjae would remind him that he looks like a rooster.

They meet his uncle's friend in front of a large shopping mall to give them two rectangular boxes which contain the brand new stoves inside. The two of them try various ways to fit the stoves inside their delivery box, but to no avail. Running out of ideas, they just decided to tie them on top of it using the same rope he used when he found Sungjae unconscious on the road, and Changsub can't help but laugh loudly at the memory.

"Quit laughing, hyung!" Sungjae nags, slapping him on the arm at the same time. "And will you stop thinking about it? Do you find me fainting so funny?"

"No, but the ropeㅡ" He lets out a particular loud laugh, which made some of the bystanders give them scandalized stares. "Ah, it's really funny!"

"I see, the rooster is having funㅡ"

Changsub is about to fire a counter attack when he notice that Sungjae suddenly turns oddly quiet, and that's when he knew that something was wrong. He watches him as his eyes get bigger in total surprise, and then his expression quickly hardens, the playfulness from earlier leaves his eyes, and gets replaced with something dark, something that makes Changsub uneasy and absolutely worried.

"Hey, Sungjae?" he softly calls his name as he makes his way beside the younger. "What's wrong? Are you okaㅡ"

"Let's get out of here." Sungjae ignores his question. He hastily wears his helmet, and then he proceeds to sit back on the motorcycle. "Come on, hyung! Quickly!"

He has zero idea on what's happening right now. Why is the younger getting agitated out of the blue? Sungjae might've seen something, or someone, that made him like this. Roaming his eyes around his surroundings, Changsub tries to find the cause of the younger's sudden change in behavior. No one seems to catch his attention, everything around here seems normal to him. He turns his head to the right, and there he saw itㅡ A newly opened electronic shop inside the entrance of the mall, a huge sign that reads **YS Electronics** flashes in his eyes.

"Uhm... is that your father's..." he didn't get to finish his question when he saw an old tuxedo-clad man comes out of the shop with an elegant lady clinging her hand on his arm. "Oh my god."

"Changsub hyung, let's go!" Sungjae roars impatiently, his arm being harshly tugged. "Come on, stop looking at them!"

"But, your f-father." he dumbly points his finger at the two adult a few meters away from them, making Sungjae more furious. "You should go and talk to himㅡ"

"If you don't get your ass here now, then I'm leaving."

Changsub hears the sound of an engine being started, and that's when he realized that Sungjae is trying to go and drive the motorcycle. He curses in disbelief, and then he immediately wears his helmet and takes his seat, shoving the younger further at the back. They flee the scene at the speed of light, tension building up between them once again. Annoyance and worry start to mix in his heart causing it to beat in an abmormal speed, leading his temper to rise to the fullest.

"What the fuck was that?!" He angrily shouts as he slightly turns his head to the back so the younger can hear him. "Did you just try to drive this? Do you even know how to operate this? What if you get accidentally ran over, huh? What if you die, huh?!"

"Because you're taking so fucking long!" Sungjae shouts back at him, his tone sounds disrespectful in his ears. "What in the words _let's go_  and _quickly_  you don't understand?!"

"Well, fuck me, right?!" Changsub sarcastically yells back, his hands becoming sweaty as his hold on the clutch tightens. "Sorry for suggesting that you should talk to your father!"

"Thank you, but I don't need your fucking help!" Sungjae shouts back, voice rising higher and higher. "Geez. A delivery man is trying to tell me what to do! Fucking amusing!"

Changsub immediately steps on the break after he heard those words, resulting in them dangerously propelling in front. His breathing becomes heavy as anger slowly engulfs his entire body. Sungjae's words keeps ringing in his ears, and his eyes are starting to see red. He clenches his jaw as he tries to stop himself from punching the young man, but his heart just can't stop the anguish flowing in its veins.

"Are you looking down on me?" Changsub snarls, his voice dropping a few tones lower. "Because what, I'm a delivery man? So what if I'm _just_  a delivery man? Does that make you superior than me?"

Sungjae responds with nothing but a cluck of his tongue.

"Answer me properly, you fucker!"

His loud voice echoed in the familiar empty highway. The sun above them releases even more harsh rays, and the wind blowing to cool the heat down is almost non-existent, the fields of tall grass around them emits a soft rustle, but none of them gives him the answer that he wants to hear.

Just when Changsub thought that he's finally successful in finding a friend, reality bites him hard, and it pisses the hell out of him.

"I expected more from you, to be honest," He bitterly scoffs when Sungjae still kept his mouth shut, and then he starts the engine again. "But what am I expecting from a rich spoiled brat with daddy issues like you? To treat me as an equal? To respect me as a human? Nah."

Their ride way back home is just full of thick tension, deafening silence, and words left unspoken. It's so aggravating, Changsub even found himself crying silently while driving. He was looked down by others before, so he doesn't understand why Sungjae's words hurt him the most. Maybe he just really expected a lot from the younger.

After arriving back to the store, He quickly turns off the engine and removes his helmet, not even sparing the younger a glance. He then slams the door open causing his uncle to jump in surprise. He mutters a quick sorry, then he takes the flight of stairs up to his bedroom and locks the door, leaving a totally puzzled Sangchul, and a regretful Sungjae behind.

***

Nothing has changed in Changsub and Sungjae's dynamics after a week. They still don't talk to each other, they also try hard to not even look at each other as much as possible. He knows his uncle has become aware of it, but he doesn't really say anything about it. Well, in Changsub's case, his anger has already subside, but he's still really disappointed at Sungjae. His words still haunts him until this day, that everytime he looks at himself in the mirror, all he can see is just an orange-haired delivery man and nothing more.

Sometimes, he catches the younger looking at him, he can't quite read his expression, but he's sure his eyes are telling him something. Changsub doesn't exactly know how to respond to that, so what he does is just turn his head away and never look at him again. There's also this one time when Sungjae was passing the tray to him, and then he felt his hand lingers over his own, causing his insides to flip. As of today, he's still wondering if it's just his imagination, or Sungjae really wanted to hold his hand.  _Whatever._  
  
"What floor are you resided, Sir?" Changsub listens carefully to his customer on the other line, but all he can hear is a muffled voice. "Uh, what? 3rd? 4th? I'm sorry sir, I can't hear you properly."  
  
He runs his hand through his hair as he rolls his eyes, frustration is creeping up on his system again. If this guy still won't speak properly, he'll really hang up on him.  
  
"Ah, 3rd? Okay." Actually, he didn't hear it properly again, but it sounded a lot like that. "Whatㅡ 10 orders of Ganjang Chicken? Ten? Oh, fifteen? Ten? Yes, with side-dishes, sir. Fifteen minutes? Okay, but how manyㅡ"  
  
Changsub slams the phone back to its place after the guy hangs up without telling him clearly how many his orders are. When will he not get an annoying customer, really. Eventhough he's not in the mood to do the delivery, he still prepared the man's orders quietly and diligently. Not sure how many chickens he should bring, he decided to just carry ten pieces. If he gets it wrong, then sucks for him.  
  
He was about to make his way outside when he heard his uncle's loud voice filling the whole store.  
  
"Sungjae!"  
  
The younger's head immediately pops out from the kitchen, taking a peek of them from inside.  
  
"Go with your hyung and deliver the orders." Changsub's jaw instantly drops at his uncle's words. "Help him carry that, it looks heavy."  
  
"Uncle, seriously?" He raises his brows at the old man, and then he lets out a laugh of disbelief. "These are only tenㅡ"  
  
"Yes, Uncle."  
  
Changsub can't even finish his sentence when the younger suddenly appears in front of him and snatch the bag of orders from him. He was ready to complain and yell his objections but the guy is already outside, so he turns his glare to his uncle instead. He underestimated him when he thought that he will not mingle with their problem, and he feels so stupid to actually believe that. His uncle gives him a little shrug, and proceeds back to checking the inventory.  
  
"Ugh! I hate everyone."  
  
Certainly annoyed, Changsub stomps his feet towards the garage only to see the younger standing beside his motorcycle, the orders seemed to have been already placed inside the delivery box. The younger hands him his helmet, giving him a nervous smile. He's getting a strong a feeling that they planned this, and it makes him more irritated than before. He feels like he's being pressured to make up with Sungjae eventhough he clearly refuses to do so.  
  
" _Tsk._ " He snatches the helmet on the younger's hand aggressively, turning away from him completely. "Go back, you don't have to come with meㅡ"  
  
"But Uncle told me toㅡ"  
  
"I can do this alone." He takes his seat, dismissing the younger as he draws the key out of his pocket. "I'm used to this. I'm a delivery man, afterallㅡ hey!"  
  
Sungjae doesn't utter a single word, he just suddenly takes a seat behind him, and it startled the hell out of him. _What the hell?_  Is forcing yourself to someone the best way to annoy your enemy? Because it's clearly working. Changsub suddenly wants to crash themselves on a lamp post or something.  
  
"Who said that you can rideㅡ  
  
"Let's just go." Sungjae puts his hands on his waist, totally ignoring his protest. "We're already five minutes behind."  
  
_Fuck._ Changsub steps on the accelerator at that, because more than his own pride, his customer comes first, and he hates how this jerk behind him is taking advantage of that. No words come out of his mouth again during the whole trip as he's trying to give the younger the cold treatment he deserves. There's just one thing that keeps bothering him, and really making him slightly uncomfortableㅡ Sungjae's hands on his waist. He's not gripping it tightly, but just holding onto it firmly, and he almost loses his focus on driving because of that.  
  
They finally arrive to their destinationㅡ a five storey apartment type building which is two districts away from them. He turns to get the bag of orders inside the delivery box, but he saw Sungjae carrying it already while flashing him a small smile. He just raise an eyebrow at the younger before he makes his way inside the building. Changsub contemplated a lot on what floor should he go since he's really unsure, so he decided to try and look for his customer on the 4th floor first, if he isn't there, then he'll try the lower floor.  
  
After practically knocking in every room on both floors which made them late for ten minutes, they find themselves standing in front of the 2nd floor's 1st room door, panting heavily for air, and a totally pissed-off guy scowling at them. Changsub is quick to flash him a smile, and then he bows deeply to apologize.  
  
"Sorry for being late, Sir." He stands up straight again, and then he motions Sungjae to give the bag of orders to the customer. "We had a hard time finding your unit, but hereㅡ"  
  
"I clearly said that I'm on the 2nd floor! What the hell?" Changsub immediately smells the strong scent of alcohol as the guy's breath hits his face. "Are you deaf or are you stupid? I've waited since forever!"  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience, Sir." He still keeps his smile eventhough he just wants to quickly get out of here, and then he points at the bag in front of him. "Don't worry, we made your ten Ganjang Chickens extra speㅡ"  
  
"Ten?! Are you fucking kidding me?" The guy hollers at him as he angrily takes a peek inside the bag, then a series of loud cursing follows. "Fuck, I told you that I'm just ordering for two people! Can't you tell that I'm alone? Who do you want me feed the remaining eight pieces? Stupid motherfuㅡ"  
  
"Cursing is not necessary here, _Sir._ " Sungjae steps in the conversation, standing tall beside him. "We came here to work. We didn't bring this here just to be disrespected."  
  
Changsub bites his lips when he noticed that Sungjae puts such strong emphasis on the word _we_ , a warm feeling starts spreading on his chest.  
  
"I don't care, okay?" the guy seems to get more enraged at the younger's intrusion. "Dumb people like you are everywhere! Tell your uneducated friend that I will not spend my money for his stupidityㅡ"  
  
"Pay, or I'll feed you these myself."  
  
Changsub's head is seriously throbbing painfully because of the stress he's experiencing at the moment. He can't even focus on his surroundings properly, so when he heard Sungjae muttering those words while towering above the now slightly terrified customer, his reaction comes out a little late. He was about to stop the younger from fighting the guy, but the latter is already spouting his clapbacks here and there.  
  
"Ha! Are you threatening me?" The guy holds his chin up high so he could meet Sungjae's level but unfortunately, he's just too short for that. "What if I don't want to? I only ordered for two! Why would I pay for ten?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirㅡ"  
  
"It's your fault for not making things clear." Sungjae cuts Changsub to make his retort, his aura radiating with authority. "You drunk-called us, and then you expect us to understand your slurred words? You couldn't even tell us your floor number properly, so who's the dumb one here? Pay us or I'll call the police and tell them that you're trying to scam us."  
  
The guy seems to sober up when he heard that the police will be involved, so he reluctantly draws his wallet out from his back pocket, and gave them the payment for all of the ten Ganjang Chickens they brought. Changsub doesn't release his breath yet, not until he made sure that the guy is finally back inside his unit. He really thought the guy would start hitting them, good thing Sungjae is here with him.  
  
Speaking of the devil, he suddenly feels his hand being lifted, and then he saw Sungjae putting the payment on his palm. Changsub is at lost for words, so he drifts his gaze away from the younger as he silently counts the money before putting it inside his pocket. He doesn't know why he's afraid to meet Sungjae's eyes now. Maybe because he doesn't know how to thank him for helping him when he had ignored his presence for the past days? He hates figuring things out, seriously.  
  
Changsub takes a glance on the younger but he quickly looks down again, definitely unable to meet Sungjae's intense stare. Eventhough he's hesitant, he just quickly grabs the other's hand, and when he didn't hear any protest, he makes a step to gently drag him out of the establishment. _Ah, It's so fucking awkward!_  He hasn't even made more than three steps when he feels the other tugging on his hand, and when he turns around to check, the younger instantly puts a stopper on their tracks. Changsub's brows furrow in total confusion.  
  
"W-What'sㅡ"  
  
"Your shoelace is untied."  
  
"Is t-that sㅡ hey!"  
  
Sungjae seems to not hear anything from him, and just dive down to tie his loose shoelace on his left shoe. Changsub feels the heat earlier from his chest rises up to his neck, and then up to his face, which is probably as red as a tomato now. He nervously looks around them, completely embarrassed of the fact that they're doing something like this in the middle of this hallway. What is Sungjae even thinking, really?  
  
"There, done."  
  
Changsub's eyes follow every movements of the younger, from slowly getting back to his feet, to running his hand through his silky hair, and to smiling at him so softly that his eyes are twinkling brightly. Then a realization hits him like waves crashing the shoreㅡ Sungjae is the most beautiful human being he has ever seen, and he's really making his heart feel things. Upon sensing that his heart is beating madly against his chest because of the blinding smile in front of him, he turns to look away and continue walking but the younger's hand is fast on stopping him.  
  
"I know I offended you when I blurted out of anger that I don't need your help as a delivery man, Changsub hyung." Changsub watches as Sungjae glances down on him, his orbs swimming in deep regret, and his lips twitching downward everytime he speaks. "It's always my problem everytime my emotions take over me, and I'm really, really ashamed because I took my anger out on you. I understand why you still don't wanna talk to me, and I respect that. I just really want to apologize for my unforgivable behavior last week."  
  
Changsub remains mum as he stares down on his feet, but the heavy feeling on his chest is slowly fading away now. Maybe this is all he ever needs to make himself feel betterㅡ a sincere apology from the younger. He really doesn't hold grudges to anyone, his anger subsiding after the day of their fight is one big proof, and truth be told, he really can't resist Sungjae. There's just something in the younger that keeps on pulling him closer, and closer...  
  
"You're not just a mere delivery man to me, Changsub hyung." He hears Sungjae's soft sweet voice once more, and it sounds like music to his ears. "If it weren't for you, I don't think I'm still alive today. You're my hero."  
  
Changsub immediately lifts his gaze as soon as those words left the younger's mouth, and then flying directly straight to his heart. Warmth and happiness swiftly spreads all over his being, throwing away all the unpleasant feelings lingering in his mind. Sungjae looks at him with his deep dark orbs, utmost sincerity shining right through them, and that's it for him. That's when all of Changsub's defenses crumble down, as his heart melts in a puddle of goo.  
  
"Fine. You can stop being cheesy now." He playfully punches the younger in the arm as he tries to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. "Uhm, t-thank you for standing up for me back there."  
  
Their eyes meet and lock in a shared understanding while they give each other shy smiles and soft giggles. They eventually step out of the establishment side by side, a comfortable silence encompasses the both of them. Changsub can finally appreciate how beautiful the streets of Suwon are, now that his mind is finally clear of dark clouds.  
  
Their ride back home is absolutely peaceful. Peaceful in a sense that Sungjae is back to muttering nonsense again, and Changsub is back to being a laughing mess because of him. This is what he missed for a whole week, and he sincerely hopes that they can maintain this connection between them from now on, and for a long, long time.  
  
They pass by the familiar highway again, and they suddenly both fall into complete silence. Only the sound of his motorcycle engine can be heard, along with the sound of the field of tall grass being swayed by the soft gust of wind. Changsub bites his lips as a thought crosses his mind, contemplating on whether to open his mouth or not, but since he can't take the slight tension in the air again, he decided to just go on.  
  
"Did you know, Sungjae?" He tries to steady his voice, wanting to hide the jitters in his system. "If you reach the end of this road, you'll arrive at the capital? And then, right accross you, you'll see a bus terminal heading to Seoulㅡ"  
  
Changsub couldn't continue his speech when he feels Sungjae's arms encircling his waist in a tight and firm embrace. It's as if he's imprisoned, completely locked to the younger's body, so that he'll never escape again. He hears him breathing shakily against his right ear, and Changsub can feel the reluctance, the doubt, and the disagreement in that simple action. He heaves a deep sigh, his chest tightening at the thought of Sungjae leaving him and going back to Seoul to live his original life again.  
  
"Just drive quickly, hyung," Sungjae tightens his embrace on his waist even more, his voice as low as a whisper. "So we can go _home_  together."  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
Changsub can only nod as he steps on the accelerator, the roaring of the engine echoes through the whole highway as the rays of the sun continue to shine on them. For the first time in his life, he wants to be selfish. He doesn't want to think of anything and anyone right at this moment. He only wants the younger, and no one else, by his side. He can't imagine how his life would ever be when the other decided to eventually leave him behind.  
  
Because deep down in his heart, he's not ready to let Sungjae go.  
  
Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be the last!! please wait for it again lol i'm gonna try to update as fast as i can!! and please pray for me because this entire work is screaming "four-shots" in my head and i can't anymore hdhshshs anyway, thank you everyone for reading!! see you on the next chapter!! ❤


	3. T H R E E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!! you know what, i'm just gonna shut up this time and let y'all read.
> 
> enjoy!! (?)

"Look how many stars are up there, hyung. I wish every night is as starry as tonight."  
  
Changsub emits a quiet hum at Sungjae's words, then eventually giving him a nod as an agreement. They're currently seated in a corner inside their little garage. A small plastic table is propped in front of them with a plate of left-over fried chicken, and two bottles of cold beers on top. Above them is a magnificent view of the clear night summer sky with thousands of shining crystal-like stars accentuating the bright full moon, making the streets of their little town more luminous than before. After they've finished cleaning and closing the store, the two of them decided to spend the rest of the night drinking.  
  
Several days after giving each other the cold shoulder, the both of them have totally gone back to normal, or maybe more than the normal _normal._ Actually, Changsub feels like they're unconsciously trying to make up for that one-I-will-ignore-the-hell-out-of-you-week by trying to spend each passing hour of everyday with each other, even though they are literally working and living together. Sometimes he wonders why he still likes to spend his time with the younger and not get tired of it at all.  
  
Well, Sungjae really makes him happy, and Changsub loves the feeling of being happy.  
  
"I miss my Mom."  
  
He quickly turns his head to look at Sungjae, and he saw him still looking up at the starry sky, the soft glow of the moonlight illuminating his solemn face. Changsub is about to get eaten by his worries, but then he saw a subtle smile playing on the other's lips, only then a gush of utter relief came and washed his anxieties away.  
  
"Yeah, times like that will come," Changsub gives him a soft smile, acknowledging the younger's feelings. "And you can't help but get consumed by it. She's your mom, after all."  
  
"But I feel guilty, hyung." Sungjae takes a gulp of his beer, eyes still fixed on the night sky. "She doesn't come to my mind as often as before, and I'm afraid that I'm beginning to forget her."  
  
"You're not forgetting her, Sungjae. Not at all." He happily watches the droplets of water fall down on the younger's bottle of beer, finding it oddly interesting. "Do you know what that means? You're actually starting to forget being sad, and that's a good thing."  
  
"Really?" the younger takes his eyes away from the sky to finally look at him, his eyes wide and shining with wonder. "That makes so much sense since I feel really good these past few days. Not just ordinary good, but  _really good_ , hyung. Like I'm happy, for real."  
  
"That's good to know, Sungjae!" He beams at the younger, his chest feels ten times lighter knowing that the other is finally seeing the light. "I hope you keep being happy from now on."  
  
"Then you need to keep being with me, hyung."  
  
Changsub is thankful that nothing is inside his mouth as of the moment because he's sure as hell that he'll be choking to his death in case there is. A sudden wave of heat rushes to his face which quickly dashes down to his chest. He thinks he also momentarily forgot how to breathe, or his air-ways are just blocked, he doesn't really know. The only organ in his body that seems to function is his heart, since it's starting to beat crazily again inside his chest.  _Calm down, you stupid heart!_  
  
"You look surprised." Sungjae gives him a playful snort while shaking his head in disbelief. "You make me happy! What's there to be surprised about? Who else have I been with for the past days? Only you! Come on, don't be so oblivious, Changsub hyung."  
  
"Y-You're too straight-forward." He lets out a nervous laugh as he tears his gaze away from the younger, then he picks his beer up and guzzles it down like a mad man. "But... t-thank you for saying that I make you... happy. At least I'm fulfilling my duties well."  
  
"Duties?" Sungjae sounds puzzled, and then he leans closer to him, trying to take a glimpse of his face. "What duties?"  
  
"Remember what I promised before?" Changsub heaves a deep sigh, bringing his gaze back to the younger once again. Then he gently runs his fingers through Sungjae's hair. "I told you I want to help you get pass through this dark phase in your life because I've been there before, and it's a relief that you're actually on your way of getting out of there."  
  
"Whatever it is that you're doing," Sungjae pauses and stares brazenly into his eyes, his lips curling upwards in a bright smile. "I'm thankful it's working."  
  
Changsub genuinely smiles back at the younger, and then he pats his head one last time before breaking their eye-contact. He reaches for his own bottle of beer again, letting it sit on his palm for a while, before deciding to gulp some and feel it slide down his throat. Maybe it's the silence of their surroundings, or the increasing amount of alcohol in his system, but Changsub is feeling the tightness in his chest once again. He tried really hard to bury that sinking feeling for the past days, and he kind of succeeded, but here it is again, riling him up.  
  
"Your Dad probably misses you, too." Changsub softly mumbles, trying to keep his tone as cheery as possible as he takes a few glances of the younger. "He might have trouble sleeping every night worrying about his son, you know?"  
  
Silence envelopes the both of them once again, but it's not that thick anymore, unlike before when he tried to talk to Sungjae about his father. Although this time, there is something else in the air other than the slight tension. He can't quite put a finger into it, but it doesn't feel good at all. Changsub hates this sudden gloomy feeling spreading all over his body.  
  
"You think so?" Sungjae quietly asks back after a couple of minutes, turning his gaze away from him, too. Then he hears him release a deep sigh. "He has Heesun over there with him, though? I don't think he still needs me."  
  
Sungjae's tone, Changsub immediately takes notice, is not as sharp as before. There's no more trace of hatred in it now, just a little twinge of dismay and sulk sprinkled here and there.  
  
"You're his only son, of course he needs you." Changsub hides his bitter smile, his hands getting sweatier as time goes by. "A fiancee is way different from a son. I'm sure he wants you back, Sungjae. Even if he doesn't say it, even if he doesn't show it, I'm positive that he's dying to see you again, and to be with you again."  
  
He then waits for a protest, an objection, or any sound of disagreement to come out of the younger's mouth just like before, but all he received is just Sungjae's steady deep breathing, and nothing more. This is good, right? The younger seems to go back to his senses already, and he should be happy, right? This is the correct thing to do, right? He's doing it properly, right?  
  
But why does his chest feel like thousands of arrows are piercing through it, puncturing his heart until it bleeds?  
  
"Your Dad already lost a wife," Changsub forms his fists into balls, still trying to smile even though deep inside he's already weeping. "Don't let him lose a son, too."  
  
Quickly turning away to hide his tears that are threatening to fall, he decides to just chug his beer in one go to keep his emotions at bay. Changsub doesn't have any idea what the hell he's doing right now. Why is he deliberately hurting himself, and in front of Sungjae, of all people? He's totally reaching a whole new level of idiocy here, and he doesn't know how to stop.  
  
"I'm still not ready to go home, hyung." Changsub hears Sungjae's voice in the middle of his self-pitying, sounding so unsure, so hesitant, and so... dreary. "If ever I decided to come back, I want my heart to be cleared from all of its negativities so none of us will go through the same troubles again."  
  
He quietly puts down his bottle of beer at that, and then he fills his lungs plenty of air to lighten up the uncomfortable weight in his chest. Changsub doesn't want this feeling of selfishness creeping up on him again, but he just can't help it. He badly wants to hold on to that small glimmer of hope of being with the younger some more. Even if it means slowing down the time of Sungjae returning to his home, he will.  
  
"I'm sure you're Dad will understand if you need more time." He flashes him his signature smile, all this while he's trying to keep up his strong façade. "Take your time to recover from all the hate, from all the sorrow. No one's rushing you, Sungjae. Don't worry, I'll be with you."  
  
"Thank you, Changsub hyung."  
  
He nods as he faces in front again, smiling at no one in particular as he decides to stretch his arms on the table in front of him, trying to relax his nerves that were a mess a while ago. What he just said is true, though. In spite of the fact that he's being selfish by trying to keep Sungjae by his side a little longer, he believes that the younger truly needs more time to finally face his father, and Heesun, again. Once Sungjae totally heals his heart in the process of finding himself, then there can only be happy ending as a result.  
  
His musings got interrupted when he suddenly feels something light and feathery tickling his right arm, and when he turns his head to look, he saw Sungjae carefully examining his tattoo using his fingers, his eyes are full of total fascination. Changsub couldn't help but feel hot all of a sudden while watching the younger trace every letters etched on his skin, his arm instantly feels tingly.  
  
"I always wonder how this feels under my touch." Sungjae softly informs him, voice just a little bit louder than a whisper. "When did you get this thing done, hyung?"  
  
"Right after I graduated highschool," he softly answers back, his eyes following the younger's fingers dancing on top of his skin. "Because I know I'll never go to College. We don't have enough money to afford that shit. That was actually drawn by one of my classmates back then."  
  
"It's so beautiful." Sungjae softly smiles as he mumbles his comment, never tearing his eyes away from his tattooed arm. "Dark ink in contrast to your pale white skin..."  
  
Changsub holds his breath as he watches Sungjae admiring his arm while softly feeling the marked appendage under his fingers. His heart starts wrecking havoc inside his chest once again, begging to be set free. This is his first time experiencing this kind of intimacy in his life, and it actually feels thrilling. Maybe because Sungjae is the one doing it to him, who knows.  
  
His breath hitches when Sungjae's fingers goes back down and slowly starts tracing the ink from his lower arm, then taking his time to go up to the middle, and then up again to trace the small crown on the corner of his wrist. All the places that the younger touches burn deliciously on his now sensitive skin, and he wants more.  
  
Sungjae's fingers reach the base of his palm, where no ink from his tattoo can be found. He knows they've reached the end of it, and it's time to wake up from this dream. He was about to retract his hand away when he suddenly feels Sungjae placing his warm hand over his own cold one, their fingers filling up each other's empty spaces in between, but never intertwining. They just stayed there, palms open for each other to hold, both waiting for someone to continue the work, breathing heavily, and full of anticipation.  
  
Until he can't take everything anymore. He wanted this for quite a while now, so he'll take the opportunity and never let it go.  
  
Changsub moves his fingers upward to gently close on the other's awaiting hand, not strong enough to imprison it in case the other might want to back down, but just enough to feel the younger's hand on his own. He feels like floating on cloud nine, blissful and free. To his surprise, Sungjae finally clasps their hands together completely, holding it tightly while tenderly rubbing his thumb over his skin. They both admire their intertwined hands quietly, revelling in the feeling of how perfect they fit. None of them utters a single word for they don't need any of that.  
  
They just bask in the serenity of the moment, and how much they want it to last forever.

***

The next couple of days pass by like a blur to Changsub. It's hazy and vivid at the same time, simply confusing yet oddly comprehensible, if that even makes sense. Sometimes it makes his mind spin due to the unexpectedness of everything, but he likes every second of itㅡ no, he's liking it too much to the point that he doesn't want it to end. It's becoming more like an addiction, honestly.  
  
That drunken night where they held each other's hands and never let it go even when they slept is where this madness all began. To Changsub, it's like opening the pandora's box, but instead of evils and misseries flying out to burden them, they got butterflies and euphoria soaring high around them, giving them the best days of their lives. If they've gotten pretty close before, then they're totally inseparable now.  
  
It's like the world will end if one won't get to touch the otherㅡ be it him initiating to hold the other's hand, or Sungjae hugging him tight like a koala, or Changsub placing his chin on the younger's shoulder, or Sungjae holding him by the waist, or Changsub rubbing his face on the other's chest, or Sungjae squishing his cheeks until they turn numb, or them rubbing their noses together and kissing each other's cheeks, giggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other until they both fall into a deep sleep.  
  
That's when Changsub realized how natural it is for them to do all of that, specially him, like it's the easiest thing to do in the world.  
  
" _Sungjae Oppa!_ Another set of side dishes here, please!"  
  
"'Got it!"  
  
Did he mention that ever since Sungjae started working here, their little chicken restaurant has been a lot noisier? Well, it's all fine if they're just simply chatting or whatever, but what gives him headaches are these highschool girls who keep calling Sungjae's name with their annoying high-pitched voices. It's horrifying to watch them do all the best they can to capture his attention, and it's really irritating the hell out of him.  
  
"Here you go! Call me if you still need anything."  
  
"Yes, _Sungjae Oppa!_ "  
  
From the counter, Changsub watches as Sungjae gives those gremlins his captivating smile, and how they all turn into a blushing mess at the same time, before proceeding to serve the next table. _Lord, stop me because I really wanna smack some bitches today._ He tears his deadly glare away from them as he shuts the cash register quite forcefully, causing the lady in front of him to jump in surprise.  
  
"Are you angry at me, young man?" The old lady chides him for throwing a fit, even raising one of her eyebrows while looking at him up and down. "Did I not pay you enough? Tell me and don't just slam everything in my face."  
  
"Ah, no I'm not, Ma'am. I'm sorry." He scratches the back of his neck, instantly feeling embarrassed at his actions. "Here's your change. Thank you and come again!"  
  
Changsub bows his head repeatedly to the lady as his sign of apology. Then he turns his head to the bunch of annoying school girls in front of him only to see them quietly laughing at him. He gives them a threatening scowl, wanting them to fuck off, and then he releases a snort when it worked. He was about to mind his own business again when he sees one of the girls lifting her glass of water off of the table, then slowly pouring its content on the potted plant near her before grinning widely to her friends. _What the fuck is she watering the plants for?_  
  
" _Sungjae Oppa!_ Another glass of water, please!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Changsub immediately narrows his eyes at the scene, his blood boiling at what he had just witnessed. The audacity of these girls! They will really do everything just to make Sungjae notice them! His hands are getting itchy all of a sudden, like he wants to slap someone so badly.  
  
"Here's you're water!" Sungjae, as usual, is all smiles again. "Call me again if you need anything else."  
  
"Yes, _Oppa!_ "  
  
But rather than drinking it, his eyes narrowed even more when the girl decides to pour the water down the pot again, her eyes full of mischief, and Changsub just had enough.  
  
"Pour that one more fucking time, and I will plant you in that pot instead."  
  
The whole store abruptly goes into full silence after he kind of shouted those words. He looks at Sungjae who's giving him a look, his eyebrows furrowing in total confusion. Changsub rolls his eyes in frustration, and then he points his finger to the bunch of girls sitting in front of him, specifically to the girl who's hand is still in mid-air, almost about to spill the water again if he hadn't been quick on stopping her.  
  
"She's wasting our water by trying to feed it to the plants." Changsub informs the younger, his tone flat and unimpressed as his hand makes frantic waves while explaining. "And you keep on giving it to her without noticing it."  
  
"I... I didn't know." Sungjae's eyes widen in shock, and then he turns to look at the highschooler who looks as white as a paper now. "Hey, is that true? Why did you do that?"  
  
"N-No, it's notㅡ" she immediately slams down the glass of water back to the table, some even splashed on her hand. "Sungjae Oppa, I can exㅡ"  
  
"If you went here just to flirt with Sungjae, then at least eat what we serve you!" Changsub irritatingly snaps back at the girl, not giving her the chance to complete her explanation. "And stop calling him from time to time! You're not his only customer! Geez, these kids!"  
  
He doesn't know why he can't stop his temper from exploding now. It just irks the living hell out of him how these bunch of stupid girls try to get their way to Sungjae, as if the younger would even spare them his time. _And this idiot! Why does he have to smile like that to them! He's way too polite, ugh!_ He didn't have an idea that the other is naive enough to not notice how some people are trying to take advantage of him, and it's making his headache worse.  
  
He slams his hand on the counter table when he noticed that their customers are still gawking stupidly at him, as if waiting for his next outburst.  
  
"Gosh youㅡ Carry on! Eat!"  
  
Everything is back to normal in an instant again, except for his now sour mood. Changsub stomps his way to their small kitchen to get some water to cool down his heated nerves, accidentally bumping Sungjae in the process. Cursing while opening the refrigerator, he feels the younger's presence making his way beside him. He looks up to give him a scowl, only to see the other with a smirk playing upon his lips.  
  
"Is there something funny?" He hisses as he aggressively takes a bottled water, clearly having a hard time opening it. "The fuck is this! Why is this too tight?"  
  
"Give me that." Sungjae chuckles as he snatches the bottle away from him, opening it easily in a blink of eye. "Here. Drink slowly."  
  
" _Tsk._ " He gulps the water vigorously, his eyes still seeing the snigger plastered on the younger's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, will you? It's getting on my nerves."  
  
Sungjae gets the bottle out of his hands again to put it back inside the refrigerator before he closes it gently. Then Changsub lets out a surprise yelp when an arm suddenly encircles its way on his waist, completely pulling him to meet the younger's chest. Getting distracted momentarily, it amazes him how perfect their frames fit against each other.  
  
"Hey! If Uncle walk in on usㅡ"  
  
"Changsub hyung, tell me the truth." Sungjae cuts him quickly, his eyes staring right into his soul, playful and bright. "You got jealous just now, right? Because of those girls?"  
  
"What?!" Changsub lets out a laugh of disbelief as his hand slaps Sungjae's chest. "Jealous? Me? Why would I be? Those girls are just naturally irritating. So immature..."  
  
Sungjae's smirk never left his face, and Changsub feels his heart beating loudly against his chest again. _Holy shit? Did... I really get jealous back there? How..._  This is something totally new to him, and he needs his time alone to process this new found feeling. He needs to clarify to himself if it's real, or he's just getting confused because Sungjae is clowning him. With that, Changsub tries to wriggle his way out of the hug, but the younger just stubbornly tightens his hold on his waist even more.  
  
"So cute, you cutie." Sungjae pinches his cheek using his free hand, his smirk earlier turns into a pleased grin. "You don't have to be jealous, hyung. I don't even care about them."  
  
Changsub doesn't know how did it happen, but those simple words immediately sweeps the persisting annoyance in his chest, and replaces it with assurance and relief. His chest, as well as his nerves, feels a lot better now. However, he can't just straightaway admit to this guy that he was indeed jealous a while ago, because Sungjae is the kind of guy that gets easily full of himself.  
  
"I wasn't jealous, okay?" he savors the hug for a quick while, and then he entirely pulls himself out of it. "You wish."  
  
"Liar, but I forgive you." the younger softly smiles at him before swiftly giving him a peck on his right cheek. "Let's go back to work, hyung."  
  
Changsub feels the rush of heat rising up to his cheeks, so he briskly turns his face away from the younger, and then finally taking the lead to make his way out of the kitchen. As soon as he returns to his place at the back of the counter, a familiar smiling face from the past greets him.  
  
"Im Hyunsik?" He gets out of the counter to dash his way in front of the said man, laughing in sheer astonishment. "Hey! It's really you!"  
  
"Changsub hyung, long time no see!"  
  
He excitedly jumps to give Hyunsik a bone-crushing hug, then smiling widely when he feels the said guy return the affection with equal enthusiasm. Hyunsik was his classmate back in highschool, and he was the one he mentioned earlier who drew the tattoos on his body. They kind of drifted apart when he decided to not pursue College, so he's really over the moon right now because the one and only friend he made in his entire life is paying him a visit in such an unexpected moment.  
  
"Wow! It's been so long!" He gently pats the other's back before letting him go, then motioning him to sit on the chair in front of the counter. "Looking good now, aren't we?"  
  
"Says you, look at that hair!" Hyunsik ruffles his hair eagerly before taking his seat, giving him his famous eye-smile. "Orange, really? Weird choice, but it really suits you. You look cute as always."  
  
"Not really." Changsub lets out a chortle as he remembers Sungjae's words that he rather looks like a rooster. "Someone told me that I look like something else."  
  
Speaking of that _someone,_ he suddenly feels the younger's presence behind him, and he wonders what is he doing here when he should be out there attending to the customers. Then a familiar sensation spreads all throughout his body when he feels Sungjae's sturdy chest pressing against his back, glued totally like a gum. He watches as Sungjae reach for the inventory notebook, then he quietly sits down on the chair beside him.  


_Why is he checking the inventory? We aren't even done for today._  
  
Changsub whips his head to Hyunsik who is now sporting a puzzled look on his face, his eyes flying back and forth from him to the guy beside him. His left hand abruptly rises to scratch the back of his head while thinking of any believable answer to Hyunsik's unspoken question without revealing the younger's real name. He can't do that since there's a high possibility that his friend had probably heard the news regarding the younger, too.  
  
"Ah, he's our part-time worker." he tries not to let his nervousness show when he smiles at Hyunsik. "Anyway, what brought you here? I thought you're staying in Gunsan City now?"  
  
Changsub releases a sigh of relief when Hyunsik's attention quickly to shifts to another topic. He can now relax again.  
  
"Yeah, I study Fine Arts there. I'm just here to finish some business." his friend happily informs him, then a thought seems to enter his mind all of a sudden. "Hey, hyung. Is your tattoo still okay? 'Want me to re-ink them?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know." He lays his arm on the counter table so Hyunsik can inspect it. "Here, take a look if it needs any."  
  
As Hyunsik examines his right arm, Changsub hears a soft clearing of the throat coming from guy sitting next to him. He turns to check only to see Sungjae glaring daggers at his friend, not really trying to hide his displeased face at all. The younger's lips are pressed together, and sometimes he releases such exasperated sighs. Changsub can only suppress a laugh because this feels really familiar.  
  
"It still looks good. You don't need any re-inking." Hyunsik lets go of his arm, then his fingers starts tapping the counter table to the rhythm of the music playing on the radio. "I really did a pretty good job back then, I see."  
  
"Show off." Changsub scoffs jokingly before chuckling, but his laughter got stuck in his throat when Sungjae takes a quick possessive hold of his hand, hiding it under the counter table so no one could see. _This guy, seriously._  He then gives his attention back to his friend. "Seems like you didn't change at all. I don't know if it's a good thing or not."  
  
"It is, believe me." Hyunsik grins then points a finger to his chest, eyebrows raising in recognition. "Hey, I did one on your back and chest too, right? I can re-ink them if you want."  
  
The hand holding him tightens its hold even more, the scowl on the younger's face deepening for the worse. Changsub can only laugh in his mind, completely having fun at what's happening right now.  
  
"No, I'm fine." he politely dismisses his friend's offer before Sungjae can even crash his hand. "Hey, do you want to eat something? I'll cook your favorite honey-glazed chicken wings."  
  
"Ah, no need. I actually need to go now. An appointment is waiting for me." Hyunsik stands up from his seat, and then he straightens his clothes. "I just really dropped by to say hello. By the way, I just changed my phone. Can you give me your number again, hyung?"  
  
"Of course." Changsub ignores the murmurs he's hearing from the younger, then he shortly types his contact number on Hyunsik's phone. "Here. Are you sure you're already leaving? You really don't wanna eat?"  
  
"Maybe next time. I will come back here, so prepare me a feast." Hyunsik smiles and waves at him one last time before he takes his leave. "Bye, Changsub hyung!"  
  
"Bye, Hyunsik! Take care!"  
  
Changsub waves his farewell until his friend is completely gone. He takes his seat beside Sungjae who's holding his hand tightly until now, the frown on his face is still clearly visible. _What a baby._  A naughty grin starts breaking on his face as he leans closer to look at the younger's pouty face.  
  
"What is this sudden atmosphere?" Changsub asks the other in a teasing manner. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing." Sungjae tries to hide his face away from him by looking down on their clasped hands. "Stop imagining things, hyung. I'm fine."  
  
"Really? This is fine to you?" He tries to tickle the younger's chin to see his face again, but Sungjae keeps on moving his face away which makes him giggle even more. "But you're jealousy is completely showing."  
  
"Ah, hyung! Stop it!" The younger slaps his hand softly to make him stop, and then he shoots him a glance before looking back down again. "I just hate it."  
  
"Hate what?" He gently coaxes the younger as he lays his head on the table to take a proper look at the younger's face. "You hate me?"  
  
"Nonsense." Sungjae is quick to disagree, then he takes in a deep breath before answering. "I hate it when he touched your arm. I don't like it."  
  
Changsub feels the butterflies in his stomach having a blast, and he can't help but grin wider at the younger's adorable restrained look on his handsome face. It really amuses him to see how Sungjae is really trying hard to control his emotions, only to fail miserably.  
  
"He's just checking it, though?" he then wiggles his eyebrows at Sungjae. "Hey, want me to get it re-inked?"  
  
"He clearly said it still looks fine!" the younger abruptly hisses at him, obviously annoyed at the topic. He releases a deep sigh, then his features instantly softens. "Whatever. You can do what you want, but I should be there if ever you'll do it. I want to see how it's done... and also to keep an eye to the both of you."  
  
He just laughs at the other's clingy behavior, finding it totally endearing and funny at the same time. A warm and fuzzy feeling fills his chest, finding it difficult to not show it on his face.  
  
"You're cute when you're jealous." He pinches the other's cheek softly, then he proceeds to brush the younger's hair away from his face. "You're like a little kid."  
  
"You're clearly having a good time watching me like this, huh." Sungjae snorts, murmuring something again before he dips down to peck his nose a couple of times quickly. "And you didn't tell me that you have a tattoo on your back and chest!"  
  
"You didn't ask." he laughs when the younger squeeze his hand tighter, like a warning. "Kidding."  
  
"You'll let me see it, right?"  
  
"Okay, but no touching."  
  
"That's unfair!"  
  
Here they are, two people having their own little bubble in such a busy place, completely not giving a damn about their surroundings at all. Changsub thinks they're both an idiot to feel jealous over the simplest things, but it's also quite an experience, to say the least. Yes it's childish, but at the end of the day, their exclusive feelings for each other remains, and that's the only thing that matters.

***  


_Well, fuck._  


One morning Changsub wakes up imprisoned in Sungjae's arms, and suddenly, that exclusive feeling he has for the younger gains a name. As soon as he opens his eyes, the peaceful sleeping face of Sungjae greets him. Right then and there, what feels like an invisible veil that was covering his eyes before is lifted without a warning, and a dam of realizations quickly raids his heart, drowning him in a strong flood of emotions.  
  
_I like him. I like Yook Sungjae._  
  
_Yook Sungjae, Yook Sungjae, Yook Sungjae, Yook Sungjae, Yook Sungjae, Yook Sungjae...I like you._  
  
He immediately untangles himself from the young man's embrace to sit up on the bed, panting like he had just ran a marathon. Everything makes sense to him nowㅡ the heart-racing he always experience whenever he's with Sungjae, the happiness, excitement, anxiety, and gloom he simultaneously feels when the younger does anything, the thrill he feels everytime he touches him, and the fear of being left behind when the time finally comesㅡ these are clear to him now. It's simply because he likes the younger, end of explanation.  
  
"Shit. Shit shit shit." He covers his face with his hands, his heart beating madly against his chest. "What am I gonna do now?"  
  
"Changsub hyung..."  
  
He turns his head to look at Sungjae's direction, and he saw him in his half-awake state searching for his presence. Then after a couple of seconds, the younger found his right arm and hugs it tightly before going back to sleep again. Changsub instantly feels himself blushing as he becomes fully aware of his feelings now that he has come to understand it perfectly.  
  
_I really, really like him. Wow._  
  
This information completely overwhelms him that his brain actually forgets how to function properly. Changsub keeps on thinking what should he do, what should he say, or should he even say anything? Should he tell Sungjae his feelings? Does he even feel the same? These questions keep on occupying a large part of his head for the whole day, and his work has kind of gotten affected. Not only that, even his behavior towards the younger seems to take a sudden turn.  
  
Whenever the younger initiates a conversation, his replies are either just a couple of short phrases, or just a nod or a shake of his head, combining it with a smile that comes out rather forced than genuine. When Sungjae attempts to touch him, he unconsciously flinches because there's suddenly something static flowing through his veins, and it's so powerful that he doesn't know how to respond to it. Of course Sungjae is quick to take notice of these things, and the overall bafflement in his face makes Changsub slightly guilty.  
  
_Why am I acting strange over this? What am I, a highschooler?_  
  
So that's how he spent the dayㅡ stupidly dealing with his feelings and unintentionally ignoring Sungjae. He wants to move on and just go with the flow and enjoy the perks of it, but it really bothers the hell out of him. It's like he wants to shout and let people know that fuck it, he likes Yook Sungjae and it feels good. That's it. He wants the whole world to know because if he didn't, he feels like he'll explode because of his overflowing feelings towards the younger.  
  
They are finally done for the evening, just cleaning the store before they call it a night. Standing idly in front of the window with a mop in his hands, Changsub is busy thinking of ways on how to confess his feelings without making a fool out of himself when he feels someone dragging him out of his spot. Everything happens in a daze, and he just finds himself standing inside the storage room all of a sudden, in front of him is a very pissed yet worried Sungjae. _What the fuck is happening?_  
  
"Can you just tell me what's bothering you?" Sungjae goes straight to the point, locking the door so no one can interrupt them. His serious eyes bore into his soul. "You've been out of it since morning, hyung. You won't even let me touch you. What's wrong? Tell me, please."  
  
He gulps nervously at this sudden confrontation, his eyes darting everywhere to find any solution to his problems, but all he came accross with are just mops, and brooms, and empty boxes. He then heaves a deep sigh, feeling completely helpless and cornered.  
  
"I'm just t-thinking of s-something." He tries to end the conversation, but it becomes more vague.  
  
"Yeah? And that is?" Sungjae persists for an answer, his patience seems wearing thin. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Yesㅡ I mean, no. It's about you, but it's more on me?" Changsub scratches the back of his neck when his reply made Sungjae even more lost. He can't answer properly if his mind is in total chaos, _dammit._ "I'm sorry, Sungjae. Fuck, I'm so nervous. Uh, c-can I touch your f-face?"  
  
The total puzzlement in the younger's face has become more severe, specially in his eyes, but even though he's confused as hell, Sungjae takes the initiative to take his sweaty hand and puts it on his own face without asking any questions. Changsub's heart immediately melts at that.  
  
Gently tracing the younger's face using his fingers, Changsub smiles when Sungjae subconsciously leans to his touch, pushing his cheek further on his palm. He gently brushes his thumb over the younger's soft skin, almost letting out a sob while admiring the other's unrivaled beauty. Then his eyes travel down to Sungjae's parted lips, and a sudden strong urge to claim them fills his own being, completely taking control over his mind and body.  
  
"Do you want to know what I've been thinking all day?" Changsub asks, breathless as his sight stays focused on those desirable full lips. He watches as the younger give him a small nod, and his heart starts to violently ram against his chest again. "Push me if you don't like what I'm going to do."  
  
"Whaㅡ"  
  
Changsub doesn't wait for the younger to finish talking when he hurriedlly tiptoes and leans in to claim the other's slightly parted lips, taking in Sungjae's lower lip in between his own. He feels the younger gasp for air, absolutely surprised at his sudden action. His hand on the other's cheek slowly finds its way to the back of the other's neck, slightly pulling him closer so he could taste the other's sweet lips better.  
  
Changsub suddenly feels whole, like a flower in full blossom, like a full moon gleaming brightly above the dark velvety sea, and he can't explain how wonderful it is to finally find someone who can make him feel this way. He gives a sensual nibble on Sungjae's lips one last time before completely letting them go, and he almost become deaf as the pounding of his heart comes to fullest.  
  
"I like you," He bravely confesses, whispering against the younger's lips. "Yook Sungjae. That's what it is. I like you."  
  
When he opens his eyes to look at the younger's face, he instantly backs down when he saw the utter shock engraved on it. How his big stunned eyes are looking at him like he has seen a ghost, how his breath suddenly stops, and how dumbstruck he is at what he just did. Changsub's hand on the younger's neck quickly moves away on its own, unable to make it stop shaking and sweating. He backs away a few steps to give the other some space, his heart suddenly stops beating.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." Changsub stammers, backing a few more steps away from the younger. He can't feel anything but disappointment. "D-Did I scare you? W-Were you uncomfㅡ hey!"  
  
A surprised shriek escapes from his lips when Sungjae pushes him, then slams him on the wall all of sudden. Some empty boxes even fell on the floor when his back bumped with them along the way. Changsub's breath quicken when Sungjae places his hands on his hips, pressing their bodies closer before he aggressively stoops down to capture his lips in a more fervent kiss.  
  
Changsub didn't expect things to turn out this way, but he's more than delighted to know that Sungjae is kissing him back, and he can't ask for more.  
  
He automatically wounds his arms around the younger's neck, tugging on his hair hard as he immediately opens his mouth to meet Sungjae's tongue in a sinful battle of dominance. They ravish each other's intoxicating taste, sucking and licking everything they can reach. Then Changsub lets out a low growl when the younger suddenly pushes his hips on his own harder, sending million volts of electricity to his spine, the delicious friction is making his mind cloud with desire. Sungjae keeps on swirling his tongue inside his mouth, and he can't help but give in to this wonderful sensation that the other is giving him.  
  
Changsub mewls when he felt Sungjae's fingers dig deeper on his hips, probably resisting the urge to let go since the need to breathe is becoming a major inconvenience. He doesn't want this escapade to end too, but the rational part of his brain is telling him to sort things out with the younger first, so with one last swirl of the tongue against Sungjae's own, he reluctantly pulls his mouth away. They didn't let each other go as they both pant for air, their breaths mingling as one as they come down from their high.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get to respond quickly." Sungjae is the first one to recover, his voice low as he gazes at him directly in the eyes. "You suddenly kissed me and my brainㅡ I like you too, Changsub hyung. You don't have any idea how much I like you."  
  
"Yook Sungjae." He murmurs before pecking the other's lips again. "I'm crazy about you."  
  
"Me too, fuck. Changsub hyung..." Sungjae grumbles before licking his lips again, and then biting it gently. His hands move upwards to encircle his waist, and then he pulls him closer. "I can'tㅡ you're tooㅡ Please."  
  
Changsub softly giggles before they lock their lips again in a hungry kiss, seemingly won't ever get enough of each other tonight. They pour all of their bottled feelings in their kiss, indulging themselves to the feeling of being intimate in this kind of way. Things are becoming more heated when a loud knock suddenly startles the both of them.  
  
"Are you two there?" Sangchul's impatient voice fills the silence, and they can't help but let each other go for the time being. "Sungjae! Someone is looking for you! Hurry up and come outside!"  
  
With a clueless look pooling in both of their eyes, they unwillingly leave the storage room to make their way outside the store to meet that someone. Changsub makes sure that the two of them look as presentable as they can be. It can be embarrassing if they found out what they were doing earlier. Sungjae grabs his arm to quicken their pace, and in just a minute, they reach the entrance to their store. The younger immediately opens the door and they both stop in their tracks when their eyes caught the sight of an elegant middle aged woman pacing back and forth in front of them.  
  
It's the same woman Changsub saw with Sungjae's father back at a mall in the capital.  
  
_This must be Heesun._  
  
"H-Heesun?" Sungjae stutters, his eyes got bigger in total shock. "H-How did you know I'mㅡ"  
  
"Oh, Sungjae!" The woman runs and hugs the younger as soon as she saw him. "I'll explain everything to you later, but I need you to come with me now."  
  
"What?" The younger exclaims, then he looks at him, as if asking if this is all real. When he didn't respond, he turns his head back to Heesun. "Why? What's happening?"  
  
Changsub watches the woman suddenly turns pale as her eyes start to have pool of tears. Sungjae just stands there, completely unprepared for everything that is happening. Then what feels like falling debris being dropped on his head, his heart suddenly feels the same sinking feeling as before, and his chest constricting in the most painful way.  
  
_It's time._  
  
"Your father doesn't want to bother you until you're ready enough to talk," The tears that she's trying to control eventually fall down on her cheeks, her voice breaking as she grabs Sungjae by the shoulders. "But I think you need to visit him now. He's in the hospital right now, Sungjae. Please come with me."  
  
Changsub feels his heart weakly pumping its one last drop of blood before it totally stops working. He feels cold, numb, and dead. He knew that this day will come at some point in time, but he didn't expect it to be this early. It came when their hearts have finally come to a mutual understanding, and it all feels like they've been played by the time, by the universe, by everything.  
  
"Hospital?" he hears Sungjae's quivering voice making an inquiry, his hands are visibly shaking. "W-Why?"  
  
"His health is deteriorating because of too much stress. Youngsung collapsed the other day, and he wants to see you so bad, but he said that you still need time to forgive him." Heesun is now sobbing as she grabs both of the younger's hand, her face in total desperation. "Please come with me, Sungjae. Let him at least see you, hmm? Let's go home."  
  
Changsub just stands there, and he doesn't know if he's still breathing or not, he can't even shed a single tear. It feels like time stopped working and he's stuck in an empty dark spaceㅡ alone and broken. He just wants all of these to end, his poor heart can't take anymore pain.  
  
Then he feels sturdy arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace, then he hears a man crying, begging, apologizing. He finally comes to his senses when Sungjae's blood-shot eyes and tear-stained face appears in front of him, his cold hands cupping his face as he sobs uncontrollably.  
  
"Hyung, you'll wait for me, right? Please." Sungjae desperately begs, the unwillingness to depart from him is truly apparent. "I'll come back here. Don't forget me, okay? I'll be quick, hyung. Please wait for me, please, please, please."  
  
Changsub can only nod as a single tear escapes from his eyes.  
  
Then he feels something wet pressing upon his lips, and that's when he realized that Sungjae is kissing him for all the world to see. He should definitely feel good, yet he can't help but weep more.  
  
"Please wait for me, Changsub hyung."  
  
"Of course. Go home now, Sungjae."  
  
That's the last conversation he had with the younger. Needless to say, Changsub kept his promise to Sungjae. He waited for him until he decided to return. He waited for a day, for a week, for a month, but no one came running to him. No one came back.  
  
It's been three months now, and he doesn't know if Sungjae is the one who forgot about him, or he's the one who forgot how to forget.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violent reactions are welcome here. come and yell at me lol.
> 
> so basically, my calculations got wrong again ugh. i hate this hshshshs. no, this isn't the end yet!! this will now become 4-shots huhu. and sorry for making this too long again!! why can't i help it djdbsbshsh ㅠㅠ anyways, thank you for waiting for my slow updates!! the next chapter is the last one, i assure y'all!! please hang on until then!! thank you for reading!! ❤


	4. F O U R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!! finally!! here is the real last chapter of this fic!! enjoy reading!! ❤

The cold gust of the wind gently hits his face, and he can't help but close his eyes to relish in the feeling of the now chilly autumn season.  
  
Changsub slows down his pedaling to drink in the view of the road he was treading on using his bicycle, memories with a certain someone instantly flooding his mind. The large field of tall grass is now a huge canvass of gold, orange, and red. Crusty leaves flying here and there whenever the wind blows, blanketing the cemented road in its glory. The grey sky looks like it'll cry but in actuality, the sun is just hiding behind the vast expanse of clouds somewhere, taking a peek of the earth once in a while. The overall atmosphere feels gloomy yet relaxing at the same time.  
  
Autumn, in Changsub's opinion, is the end to prepare for a new beginningㅡ like how the trees shed its leaves to get ready for Winter. He thinks he's almost ready too, but not quite. Not yet.  
  
After Sungjae left that night, Changsub vows to himself that he will live his life just like before. He's a hard worker so of course he succeeded, but there were few helpless nights where he just found himself silently crying while looking at the spot on his bed the younger had once occupied. It was hard waking up every morning at first, everything around him just felt so dull and lifeless. Until day by day, he slowly got used to it. Emptiness became his daily companion since then.  
  
It's been exactly three months since he had seen Sungjae. As weeks pass by, Changsub had forgotten, little by little, what the younger looks like. His handsome face he once memorized by heart was becoming blurrier and blurrier until it turned completely faded in his memory. The only feature that remains clear to him is the other's eyesㅡ his dark expressive orbs, his transparent and intensive stare. Changsub always tries his hardest to remember what Sungjae exactly looks like, but the fog in his head just seems to thicken each passing day.  
  
However, he never broke his promise to the younger, not even once. He may not remember his face anymore, but his voice, his touches, his kisses and everything elseㅡ it's all engraved in his heart, bold and deep, so he could never lose them forever.  
  
He's still patiently waiting for him. It may seem stupid to a lot of people, but he's still looking forward to the day that the younger will finally come back. He knows that Sungjae will return, he's sure of that.  
  
"I miss you everyday, Yook Sungjae." Changsub whispers against the wind, and then a deep sigh escapes his lips. "I won't get tired of waiting for you, you know? But... what if I do? What will you do?"  
  
Changsub lets out a snort, feeling a little silly because he knows he won't get an answer back. Sometimes thoughts of giving up crosses his mind, too. He's just a normal human being, after all. He gets tired, he gets sad, and he gets hopeless, but Sungjae's words are strongly stuck in his mind. He doesn't know what the younger did to him, but he just can't give everything they had up so easily. It's just not that simple. Maybe one day will come and all of his efforts will go to waste, but today is not that day.  
  
_"I can give you money to go to Seoul, and then go meet him, or whatever."_  
  
He suddenly remembers how his Uncle Sangchul casually brought that topic up a week after the younger left, like Seoul is not a big city and Sungjae is the only person living there, but it made him laugh and touched nonetheless.  
  
_"It's not that easy, Uncle." Changsub gives his Uncle a weak smile, wiping the tables clean before they close the store entirely. "Where in Seoul should I start? I don't know his address. I don't even know any of his friends to ask about him. It's gonna be really tiresome, and I don't like getting tired."_  
  
_Of course he was just joking when he said that, but his Uncle, being a few generations older than him, didn't get the joke. He saw how Sangchul's eyes became sharp, and Changsub was almost hit by a flying ashtray if he wasn't agile enough to duck his head._  
  
_"You crackhead, why did I even bother to offer my help." His uncle then released an exasperated sigh before looking at him intently over his glasses. "Won't it all be worth it in the end, Lee Changsub? You're not willing to sacrifice your efforts for Sungjae? You're just going to wait here until he comes back? And what if he doesn't?"_  
  
_Changsub shakes his head as he proceeds to mop the floor, only giving his Uncle a timid smile as an answer. Never will Sangchul know how much he's willing to do just to be with the younger again. His only questions are, what exactly is he going to sacrifice for Sungjae? and when is the right time to offer his sacrifices? He still gets intense headaches because of these._  
  
_"Don't you think," he stops mopping the floor momentarily to stand and look at his Uncle directly, his hand resting on his hips. "Me suddenly looking for Sungjae instead of him coming back to me opposes the pre-created plan of the Universe for us? I think I'll just mess up with destiny if I do what Sungjae is supposed to do for our relaㅡ aw!"_  
  
_Unfortunately this time, Changsub didn't see the flying dirty rag aimed exactly at his face._  
  
_"Just clean the goddamn store and stop talking to me, you dumbass."_  
  
He speeds up his pedaling as he chuckles to no one in particular. After that conversation, his Uncle never brought up his suggestion of him looking for Sungjae again. Instead, he offered him something more interesting, and Changsub can't wait to use this opportunity to grow and achieve his dreams. Maybe he can also use it to lessen the distance he has with the younger, who knows.  
  
Changsub brings his focus back on the road when his eyes land on a black car a few meters away from him. It was pulled over on the right side of the highway, seemingly have broken down in the middle of the road. If he can make it out clearly, the hood of the car is raised and behind it is a tall guy inspecting it.  _Poor dude, getting unlucky in the middle of nowhere. Tsk tsk._ Sadly, Changsub can't help him because he doesn't have his tools with him for he didn't use his motorcycle. Maybe he should just pedal faster so the guy won't have the chance to ask for his help? He's quite busy and he's still going to pack his things, alright.  
  
"I always meet stranded people in this road, really."  
  
Biting his lips as he slightly raises his butt from his seat to fully speed up, he pedals as fast as he can, then he successfully passes by the car in a quick whoosh. He's about to continue on his tracks when he suddenly feels something cold running down his spine, and his heart starts to beat erratically inside his chest. _What the hell is this..._ The sudden feeling of bizarre familiarity bombards his whole being, making him clutch the break in an instant.  
  
Changsub comes to a full stop, then his feet quickly make contact to the ground. He slowly turns his head to look at the guy behind him, cold large beads of sweat starts forming on his forehead. The unsuspecting man still has his back on him, spine bended downwards while probably looking for the cause of his car's sudden breakdown. With trembling knees, Changsub makes his way to the guy. The sound of his bicylce chains making its round fills up the silence together with his heavy steps.  
  
Standing exactly behind the guy now, Changsub can feel his heart beating to life again after a long period of time. He feels his blood running through his veins like a wildfire, spreading warmth all over his once icy cold system. He doesn't even need the man to face himㅡ his back is enough for him to know who exactly is he. That's when Changsub realized that the time he's been waiting for has finally arrive.  
  
"E-Excuse me." He calls, voice slightly shaking. He then clears his throat when the guy didn't seem to hear him. "Hey, do you need any help?"  
  
"Holy shㅡ oh." The guy jumps in surprise when he finally heard his voice, quickly turning around to look at him. "Yes, please! My caㅡ"  
  
He can now fill up the faded parts of his memory as he stares at the face of the somewhat dumbstruck man in front of him. _Ah, yes this is his face. Still as handsome as ever._  Changsub feels the corner of his lips curling upwards, getting amazed that he can now smile again. It's been so long since a delighted grin appeared on his face, and it even reached his eyes. He almost forgot how he much likes the feeling of being happy, and he's thankful that he can experience it again now that he's finally here.  
  
He cocks his head to the side as he softly waves his left hand to greet the young man.  
  
"Hello, Yook Sungjae."  
  
A rather loud gasp comes out of the younger's mouth, his eyes are big in shock as he stands frozen in his spot. Changsub can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Nice to see you again, kid! Do you need some help?"

***

"Wow, your carㅡ wow." Changsub excitedly blurts out, fully awed at the car he's currently sitting on. "The class of a multi-millionnaire's son! This is amazing!"  
  
They have somehow moved Sungjae's expensive black Ferrari Sergio further down the fields while they wait for the mechanic his Uncle refered to them when Changsub gave him a call earlier. It's quite an astounding sight to see the younger's jet black sports car being surrounded by the striking colors of autumn leaves. Few rays of the sun also decided to shine down on them, providing some warmth to fight off the cold puffs of the wind. He whips his head back to check his bicycle beside the younger's car, and a soft smile appears on his lips when he saw how contrasting yet fitting they look together.  
  
Changsub is beyond excited to have Sungjae sitting beside him on the rear trunk of his car, the butterflies in his stomach are back to wreck his life. He just can't hide away the bliss overflowing from his heart because he's finally with the younger again, for real. He can't even think of how many times he had imagine this moment to come to life, and now, it's really happening. He's just so over the moon, and he can't seem to stay still.  
  
"Who needs a car like this when you don't even know how to use it." He hears the younger complain under his breath while looking down on their feet, his lips unconsciously pouting in the process.  
  
"You don't know how toㅡ wait a minute." Changsub pauses to stare blankly at the guy beside him, his hands crossing over his chest. "How the hell did you bring yourself here? Don't tell me you sneak this car just to try and driveㅡ"  
  
"What? No, of course not." Sungjae quickly takes a glance at him before looking back down again, a subtle smile is playing upon his lips. "My dad taught me how to use this, and I'm still quite in the middle of learning. He still hasn't taught me how to find what causes sudden breakdowns, though."  
  
"At least we're clear now. Oh, and how's your Dad? Is he okay now?" He inquires, concern suddenly filling up his chest. "Is he that healthy enough to teach you how to drive?"  
  
"Yes. He's out of the hospital a long time ago. Now, we go to the gym every weekends to maintain his health." Sungjae informs him, still looking down while gently kicking the soil beneath his foot. "And to bond, you know? We're fine again, h-hyung. We're father and son again."  
  
"That's good to hear! I'm so happy for you, Yook Sungjae." He flashes him a big smile even though he's not looking back at him. Instant relief washes away all of his worries upon hearing the good news. "And what about, what's her name again? Your Dad's fiancee? Are you two okay?"  
  
"Ah, Aunt Heesun? We're close now." Changsub watches as Sungjae bites back a grin, his eyes crinkling in the process. "She spoils me when Dad isn't around, you know? Buying me clothes and shoes even though Dad told us to spend our money on food instead. She's really cool."  
  
"That's so nice! You two must be so cute!" He lets out a chuckle when he witnessed how the younger's ears turn red at his words. "I'm so glad that you've finally made up with them. You don't know how happy I am for you! Finally, Yook Sungjae!"  
  
He even jumps on his spot to show the other how happy he truly is, which makes the younger laugh for a while. Changsub is so elated to see him laughing like that, knowing that the reason behind that smile is a family built on trials but has successfully managed to overcome every single one of it. Isn't that just wonderful? Changsub can survive living as long as he can see Sungjae living his life like thatㅡ being loved and taken-care of a complete family.  
  
"But, it's been bugging me, you know?" Changsub exclaims as he remembers one question he's been dying to find out the answer to. "How did your Dad and Aunt Heesun know that you're here with us? They didn't even take you away. They didn't even put Uncle and me to jail. I think that's really weird."  
  
"Oh, that? Dad's been spying on me since the day I left to make sure I'm alright." the younger quickly replies, eyes still looking down. "They saw how good you and Uncle treat me, so he's relieved to temporarily leave me in your hands. He also told me that he made the radio announcement to let me know that he's actually looking out for me, and that they purposely opened a shop near your town so he can check on me."  
  
"See, I told you." He grins at the younger's story, glad that everything makes sense now. "Your father didn't totally abandon you and let you feel that he doesn't care for you at all. He's even willing to see you go if that's the only way you can forgive him. Heesun must've been hurt too, but I know she understands you well."  
  
"Y-Yeah. Ah, I forgot to tell you, h-hyung." Sungjae peeks a glance at him again, but his eyes quickly look back down to the ground as soon as their eyes met. "They got married last week."  
  
"Oh my god, really?!" Changsub feels his heart swelling in pure delight after the younger muttered those words, he even slaps Sungjae on the arm a few times because he can't contain himself. "Congratulations to the both of them! And specially to you, Sungjae! Wow, you really surprise me withㅡ just wow! You're really doing great now, huh. I feel so proud! Really!"  
  
Changsub ruffles the younger's hair to express his gratitude to his impressive development over the course of just three months. That's definitely a progress to celebrate. He also notices how Sungjae's eyes momentarily closed while finally breaking into a wide grin, and his heart instantly melts at that. This guy doesn't know how beautiful he is when he genuinely smiles like that, and how Changsub wants to see him smiling like that for always.  
  
A comfortable silence embraces the both of them after that. Changsub doesn't know about the other, but his chest really feels light and contented as of the moment. It's like being born all over againㅡ having to feel these mix of jubilant feelings one more time after a very long period of staying in the void, feeling empty and numb everyday. Well, not anymore. He's out of that now. He then looks up to the sky, letting out a thankful smile while closing his eyes. This is what it feels to be alive.  
  
"How about you, h-hyung?"  
  
Changsub opens his eyes when Sungjae speaks again, but he's still looking on the ground and not to him. He just lets him be as he gives the a younger soft hum as a reply, asking what does he mean by that question.  
  
"Where did you go?" Sungjae quietly asks him, and Changsub saw how his hands are slightly shaking. "Why are you on a bicycle?"  
  
"Oh, me? I went to Uncle's friend." He quickly answers, his voice as cheerful as it can be. No traces of sadness from before can be found. "It's just a district away so I used my bike. Uncle wants me to get the payment for his car. He sold it, you see. I don't know why they didn't just deposit it to the bank, it's safer that way, right? Now I have a cheque in my pocket and I'm kind of afraid that this will fallㅡ hey, what's wrong?"  
  
He immediately stops talking about his Uncle's money when he hears Sungjae sniffling loudly by his side. Changsub turns to check only to see the younger crying silently on his own, his tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, and he can't help but be flooded with worries. Why is this guy crying all of a sudden when he was just talking about getting the payment?  
  
"Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" He quickly cups the younger's face with his hands to look at it properly, and when their eyes meet and locked, Sungjae becomes a sobbing mess. "Hey, are you hurt somewhere? What's wrong, Sungjae? Tell me. Let me know."  
  
"Y-Youㅡ w-whyㅡ why y-you," the younger can't even make out his words properly because he's crying really hard, hiccuping and whimpering at the same time. "How can y-youㅡ meㅡ"  
  
"Sshh, calm down first." He decides to take the sobbing man in his arms to quell his sudden emotional breakdown. Then he feels Sungjae quickly hugging him back, arms wounding around his waist to pull him closer. "Breathe slowly, okay? Deep and slow... that's right."  
  
Changsub releases a sigh of relief when Sungjae seems to listen and follow him well. After a moment of coaxing, his breathing has become steady even though he can still hear him sniffling every once in a while. The wetness on his shoulders due to the pool of tears is momentarily ignored for he needs to make sure first that the younger has calmed down before they can continue talking. He really hates seeing Sungjae bawling his eyes hard like this.  
  
"Are you okay now, Sungjae?" Changsub softly whispers against his ear as he rubs his back in a soothing manner. "Can you tell me why did you suddenly cry? You scared me, you brat."  
  
"Y-Yes. Sorry, hyung." He feels Sungjae nod against his neck, his voice a little croaky after crying hard. "It's b-because... whyㅡ howㅡ I don't know. I was scared because you're t-talking too much."  
  
"What theㅡ are you serious?" He lets out a laugh of disbelief after he hears the younger's reason. Changsub pulls away from the hug to take a look at the younger's face. "Why? Can't I talk to you like that?"  
  
"N-No!" Sungjae's lips are twitching downwards again, his eyes are quick to swim in worries. "That's not what I meant, hyung. I'm not just used to hear you talk too much like that."  
  
"Well, I'm not used to you being so quiet either." Changsub leans back on the car again, his eyes scanning the younger's face. "You thought I didn't notice how you keep avoiding my eyes? Why? You don't like looking at me now?"  
  
"That's not it! Why are you being like this!" Sungjae cutely whines as he pushes himself up on Changsub, encircling his arms around his torso as he hides his face on his neck again. "I was just really nervous, okay? My heart is going crazy because you're finally here in front of me. I can't even breathe properly and... and... you just look so calm whileㅡ"  
  
"What?" He laughs at the younger's childish antics. "I'm not calm at all, what the hell? I'm freaking happy because you're here now. What else do you want me to feel?"  
  
"You should... you s-should be..."  
  
Changsub shakes his head when Sungjae starts crying on his arms once again, but no more hyperventilating which made him panic like earlier. When did this guy suddenly turn into a big crybaby? He can't help but wonder what's going on inside the younger's mind for him to easily get emotional like this.  
  
"Why are you crying again?" He asks, clucking his tongue while he continues to soothe the younger's back. "What now, everytime I speak, you'll cry? How can we talk properly if you're being like this, Sungjae?"  
  
"I d-don't know. How are you not... angry at me?" Sungjae sniffs cutely, his voice now hoarse and almost gone from his nonstop crying. "I was expecting you to ignore me, and to curse at me, and to push me away because I took so long to c-come back."  
  
"Hey, now. Don't you know me?" He leans back to look at the younger's face, and he saw how red his eyes and nose had become. Sungjae doesn't seem to want to let him go so he stays there, completely imprisoned in his arms. "You know how I can't totally be angry at you, right? How can you think of me like that, you dumbass. I've made a promise to you, haven't I? And if you still didn't come here now, or tomorrow, or next week, or next month, I'll still wait for you until you finally do. You had my word when you asked for it that night."  
  
"H-How... c-canㅡ Why!" Sungjae releases another fresh batch of tears, but this time he didn't bury his face on his neck anymore. Instead he let Changsub see how unstoppable his cries are, and he can only smile at the younger's somehow pitiful state. "I'm fully prepared to be treated like a shit when I decided to go back here, and I'm absolutely fine with that. Then here you are saying those things as if it's okay for you to suffer so much because of me. I'm willing to work hard to gain your affection back, but why are you making everything easy for me? You're not even punching me."  
  
"Why are we arguing over these things? And why do you want me to punch you?" Changsub feels like talking to a little kid, really. He finds it totally cute at first, but it gets extremely irritating as time pass by. "Why do you keep on pushing me to drive you away when I actually waited for you to come back to me? Do you really want me to get angry at you?"  
  
"Noㅡ"  
  
"Then shut up." He gently wipes Sungjae's tears using his thumbs, smiling at him as he looks deep into his eyes. "Stop making things complicated, okay?"  
  
"But..." The younger's lips are quivering again, but it's evident that he's now trying to stop himself from sobbing again. "I feel like I don't deserve this easy route. Why did you even wait for me for so long?"  
  
Changsub releases another deep sigh as he tries to remove Sungjae's arms around him. He sees panic in the younger's eyes, but he just continue smiling at him, making sure to look directly in his eyes. The arms around him hesistantly loosens, and he takes that moment to draw his handkerchief inside his pocket to wipe away the mix of tears and sweat on Sungjae's face. He then gently brushes away some hair that are sticking on the younger's forehead.  
  
"Do you want to know why I waited for you even though it took you three months?" He asks the younger in his usual tender voice, and he smiles softly when Sungjae slowly nods at him. "It's because I know that you'll come back. Because I trust you so much that I'm willing to give you the longest time you need to fix everything back there without doubting your promise to return. Do you understand me now, Yook Sungjae? So don't tell me to push you away, okay? You'll just make it look like I don't appreciate your efforts at all."  
  
Tears starts streaming down Sungjae's face for the nth time that day, and Changsub just patiently wipes them all away without saying anything. He's busy thinking of ways to make this big baby of his to stop shedding tears when he feels the younger's arms around him once again, hugging him firmly before burrying his face on his neck. Changsub raises his left hand to gently run his fingers on Sungjae's silky hair, his heart fluttering with so much fondness for the other.  
  
"Y-You're such an angel. I can't believe you liked someone like meㅡ" Sungjae's mildly hiccuping comes to a pause and he wonders why. He's about to ask when Sungjae beats him to it. "D-Do you? D-Do you still... like me, Changsub hyung?"  
  
"Silly. So much time has passed, you know? Everything around us has changed, so of course, no. I don't like you anymoreㅡ _Don't you dare let go of me, Sungjae!_ Stay still and listen to me." Changsub was pouring all of his feelings in his monologue when he suddenly felt the younger's shoulder slumping, his arms loosening its hold, so he quickly taps Sungjae's shoulder in a warning manner. Good thing the man listens to him well. "Now, as I was saying. No, Sungjae, I don't like you anymore. I don't know how did it happen, you're not even here dammit, but it seems like my feelings just grew fonder and deeper while you're away. I... I love you now."  
  
There, he finally said it. His heart is now free from all the feelings he's been dying to profess to the world. Changsub can breathe properly now, no more unspoken feelings to bother him in his sleep. He tries to check the younger's reaction, and why is he even not surprised anymore to hear him crying harder on his neck again?  
  
"I love you too, Changsub hyung. I knew I loved you right after I left, right after you disappear from my sight, right after I can't hold you anymore!" Sungjae almost shouts those words to his ear, but it makes Changsub's heart a fluttering mess nonetheless. He hugs the younger back as he bites back a laugh. "I love you so much. I love you and I'm sorry for taking so long. Sorry for making you wait, hyung. Sorry because I can't stop crying. Sorry and I love you so much, please believe me. I really do!"  
  
"Why is this baby so cute?" Changsub lets out the laugh that he's been holding earlier as he push away the younger from his neck to wipe his tears away. If he had known that Sungjae will be a personified waterfall today, he might've brought five handkerchiefs with him. "I believe you, silly. Stop crying already! I love you, okay? Stop feeling guilty. You did that so you can be whole again, and I'm really proud of you for not rushing everything. I'm fine now since you're finally here, Sungjae. I'm whole again because you're here."  
  
"Thank you, hyung. I love you." Sungjae adorably pouts while silently hiccuping, his tears have finally come to a stop. "I still helped for the wedding preparations so I can show Dad that I'm really fine with everything now, that's why I took so longㅡ"  
  
"I know, I know. You don't have to explain."  
  
"I really can't believe howㅡ" Sungjae sniffs, then he looks down on his feet again. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"  
  
"You want me to tell you?" he lifts the younger's chin so they can properly look at each other, and then he beams at him, teeth and all. "You came back, and that's all what matters. You being here with me is enough."  
  
Changsub then slowly leans closer, inclining his head to the right so he can peck Sungjae's lips softly. _Ah, finally._  He smiles at their sweet innocent kiss, feeling like it's still his first time tasting the younger's lips. He aims to peck it again, and again, and again until he becomes a giggling mess, happiness radiating all over his body. Then Changsub slightly withdraws so he can say one more important thing when Sungjae's lips quickly follow his own as he cups his jaw, giving him a real kiss.  
  
Their lips mold in perfect harmony, moving against each other in a slow magical dance. Sungjae gently pushes him to lean back on the car's trunk as he hovers over him, deepening their kiss. Changsub's fingers rest on top of the younger's nape, softly curling on his now long locks, and sometimes ghosting over the younger's smooth skin. It feels like it was just yesterday that they're kissing their hearts out inside their restaurant's storage room, and now they're out here in the fields where they first met, engaging in a slow lip lock. Changsub couldn't ask for more.  
  
"I love you." Sungjae instantly mumbles against his lips as soon as they part their lips to gasp for air. "I'll never leave you again, Changsub hyung. I love you so much."  
  
"Oh?" Changsub laughs in a teasing manner, then silently admiring how beautiful Sungjae is right nowㅡ red swollen nose and all. "Don't you have school? How will you do that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm on my freshman year in Uni." Sungjae stands up straight again, helping him do the same, and then he scratches the back of his head as he looks at him sheepishly. "Dad said he'd let me visit you here every week, then I can also spend my semestral break here. Now that school's about to start in a week, Dad allowed me to spend that whole week here. I have my bags ready inside the carㅡ"  
  
"Eh? But I'm leaving in three days." Changsub almost burst out laughing when he saw how pale the younger has suddenly become, and how his eyes got bigger in shock. "I still need to find a dorm in Seoulㅡ"  
  
"W-What?" Sungjae's hold tightens around his waist again before giving him a nudge on the shoulder. "What are you going to do in Seoul?"  
  
"You see Mr. Yook Sungjae, my Uncle gave me the rights to the chicken store." He giggles when he sees the younger gasp without a sound. "He wants to retire already so he gave me that, but he wants me to study Business Management first before I can fully take over. _Tsk._  That old man didn't even inform me that he saved quite a lot for me to attend College. Sneaky old dork. I have already enrolled myself in a University, too. I just need to look for a placeㅡ"  
  
"Live with me! Come live with me, hyung!" Sungjae bounces on his heels, excitement reaching his eyes as he grins at him widely. "You can stay in our house. I'll let you sleep on my bed, then we can swim on the swimming pool, then we can play video games all day, and then we canㅡ"  
  
"Stop, stop, stop." Changsub chuckles he tries to settle the younger's hyperactive self again by slapping him on his arms. "I'm not going there for a vacation. I'll be studying there, get it? Swimming, _geez_. Will your father even agree with me staying there? Ah, no I don't like. It's embarrassingㅡ"  
  
"Ah, hyung! Changsub hyung!" Sungjae whines cutely, or rather exaggeratedly, while lightly shaking him. "Dad knows about you, about us! He even encouraged me to quickly learn driving so I can finally go here to see you. He'll be glad to meet you, really. Please say yes, hyung. Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleaseㅡ"  
  
"What theㅡ Fine! Fine! Just shut up." Their faces both break into a shit-eating grin before they wrap their arms around each other again while jumping excitedly. They probably look like idiots, but there's exactly no one in here, so Changsub doesn't give a damn at all. "How big is your swimming pool at home? God, I'm so excited!"  
  
"As big as my love for youㅡ aw! What was that for!"  
  
"I'm serious here!"  
  
"I'm serious, too!"

The once quiet field of tall grass along the highway is filled with their voices again, bickering about the smallest things. Changsub thinks that maybe, this road must've missed their presence too, like how much he and Sungjae badly missed each other. This road has been a witness to their beginning, and now, they're here again to continue to their interrupted love story. Changsub is glad that he stopped his motorcycle that day, and he's more than thankful that he stopped his bicycle today, too. He's grateful that he's the one who found Sungjae here, because in the process of helping the younger, he has also found his self along the way.  
  
Autumn is truly the end to prepare for a new beginningㅡ like how the trees shed its leaves to get ready for Winter. Changsub can now confidently say that he's even more than ready to the new beginning that awaits the both of them.  
  
"Let's go to the store now, hyung! I want to see Uncle!"  
  
"But the mechanic hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"Ah, right."  
  
"You know what, knowing Uncle, I'm sure he didn't even bother to call a mechanic at all when I told him that I am with you."  
  
"...I really love Uncle Sangchul."  
  
"I hate to admit this but... me too."

  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay!! That's it!! Thank you to all of you who spared me their time by reading this!! I'm really really grateful to all of you!! I worried so much over this fic because this is just too long ㅠㅠ It's even longer than 7 Proven Ways wtf and that has 8 chapters while this has only 4 I'm sjsjsjjsjs what did I do srsly!! Anyway!! Thank you again and I hope y'all like the ending haha. Thank you also for those who have left comments and kudos!! Please read my other fics as well if you still haven't!!
> 
> Also!! Let's give a lot of love and support to BTOB's upcoming comeback!! Hour Moment fighting!! And I miss Eunkwang so much ㅠㅠ
> 
> That's all!! I'll be back to finishing all of my stocked kdramas because I decided to write this first lolololol. See y'all again!! Thank you for reading!! ❤


End file.
